As Red As Snow
by celtic elf
Summary: This is the tale of Snow White. Of course, it's twisted and put into the Harry Potter world. Can she escape the clutches of someone who wants her dead? With the help of 7 men, and a prince charming...maybe. (rated R for rape, sex, violence, language)COMPL
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.  
  
Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a bitter cold night. The fires that were lit in every fireplace seemed powerless against the numbingly cold winds that drove at the house.  
  
It leaked in through every crack and available entrance. The house itself seemed to produce it from within it's own interior.  
  
The seven men that were sitting at random places in the house shivered with every howl that sounded from the outside.  
  
Among these men, there was Albus Dumbledore, who stayed near Grimmauld place whenever he could now-a-days, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, and the newest to join the Order, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
All stationed at different posts, all felt the same nipping cold, biting at any inch of exposed flesh. Harry Potter was seated in the kitchen, dozing off into a dreamless sleep every minute or so.  
  
A sudden noise, only the popping of the old house, would jerk him back to reality and he would sit wide eyed for another few minutes.  
  
His eyes drifted close, opening a second later, before dropping so his bottom and top eyelids would meet. But, it was another sound that awokened him. The sound of a cry; a girl's cry.  
  
Harry jumped from his seat and looked around the kitchen to see nothing. The candle's flames danced hypnotically, flickering shadows across Harry's face. His eyes darted back and forth, but found nothing.  
  
He exited the kitchen, hearing the sobbing once more. It was coming from down the darkened hallway. It looked ominous and Harry felt fear creep up his spine.  
  
Was this a trap? Would he look for the crying girl and be caught by a deatheater admist his noble intentions? On the other hand, what if was not a trap? A poor little girl could die from the cold outside, and it would be his fault.  
  
The Gryffindor within him won over his decisions, and Harry made his way to the front door.  
  
Shakily, he reached the golden, rusting door knob. He could feel the cold creeping through the keyhole, winding itself around his fingers and chilling him to the bone. It was a dead feeling, the kind a dementor leaves you with.  
  
He grasped the handle and twisted it, expecting to have it shoved open by a Deatheater. But, he was not met by the evil clan, nor by anything at all.  
  
As snowflakes swirled around him, blinding his eyes with their frozen structures, Harry brought his arm up to sheild his eyes.  
  
No one was standing outside the door. However, there was someone slumped against the doorframe. Their black velvet cloak was draped across their shoulders, and face, blocking Harry from seeing who was under it.  
  
Slowly, he reached down, having his fingers bitten by the wind, and slid the cloak from the body.  
  
He was met by a pale, slender face of a girl. She looked no older than 16, and her skin was blue under the full moon that cast it's glow over the house.  
  
As she looked up into his face, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell to his feet.  
  
A/n- That takes place before the war...but, everything else is taking place during the aftermath of Voldemort, and the few vengefull Deatheaters. OH! Review please. . Or, no cookies for you! C'mon, click the go button...you know you want to. 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.**  
  
Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review! **_Also, I know I said the first chapter was before the war...but this one is too...If I hadn't put it this way, then it would be harder to explain. Enjoy_**.  
  
**Chapter 1: Breaking The Dam  
**

It had been five months to the day since she had entered their lives. The seven men all were shocked into silence as Harry carried her into the house.Not because she was unconscious, but because she had found the well hidden house. Sirius, who took the limp girl from his godson's arms, carried her to a bedroom that was empty. Dust and cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling, and spiders had formed their webs among the corners of the room, and furniture.

That night, their duties to watch the headquarters was forgotten. Albus checked over the girl, not finding any injuries, and soon, he was creating a portkey to Hogwarts. But, even before he did so, he turned to the men.

All eyes were on him as he cast a glance at the girl. She was so small, curled on the dingy, dusty blankets.Ron gave a nervous gulp before shifting on his feet. "Do not speak of her presence to anyone. After she awakens, contact me over the floo network. Whatever you do, make it quick. If anyone asks, say Sirius is alone in this room. I suppose you know without me saying it, Sirius, that I trust you to watch after her?" Albus got a nod as understanding from the man before the old man touched a worn out quill and vanished.Sirius turned to look at the girl, as did the rest of them. Silence fell through the room, only broken by the howl of a dog, or wail of the wind."Right, well, I'll take care of her."That was the only words spoken that night. The girl, who was so disoriented, was proved to be useless in getting information.It seemed that she had developed amnesia but, Severus discovered that she had been given a memory potion. It completely erased all of her memories. Her name was forgotten, as was her age, and any biological information.However, little by little, they brought the miniscule memories out with a counterpotion.She was 16 when she learned of Dumbledore, the only man Voldemort feared. As soon as she heard of him, she vowed to find him. And she did.But how, and why, was still a complete mystery to the Order. Even Snape couldn't create a powerful enough draught to unblock the dam that held her memories.Each time they gave her a drop of it, she passed out for hours. While in her tormented dreams, she writhed, and screamed in pain. Her toes curled, and her fingers tore the sheets that lay beneath them.Her behviour was as distrubing as the words she screamed in her nightmare infested sleep. Whoever was on her watch, often found themselves fleeing from her, troubled by the words she whispered, and the thoughts she produced in their minds.And with that in mind, Dumbledore had his brilliant idea. Even though it took five months to learn how to break the dam."Hello." Dumbledore whispered to the girl who sat infront of him. She looked up from her book and smiled. Her lips were colorless, her pale emerald eyes seemed livid. She looked behind the man and saw Snape."Hi." She said hesitantly, dog-earing the page she was reading, and set the book aside."As you know, Severus and I have been trying to release your memories. And, proving unsuccessful with a counter-potion...Severus and I have discovered that when you are asleep, many of the ones close by, can feel what you feel...We want to know what it is you see." Dumbledore poked his hands out of his robe and turned to Severus. He did not look happy, but he never did in fact.He looked down at the black haired girl as she smiled up at him. She could be looking at a fire-breathing Dragon and she'd never let her smile waver."Professor Snape is going to give you a sleeping draught. He and I will sit here, and 'observe' your dreams, if you will." And with those words, Albus sat himself down in a chair against the window. A cloud of dust flew up and thinned out in the air."I've been here for months, and no one lets me leave this room." She tore her eyes from the potions master, looking at Dumbledore.Her eyes narrowed with anger and worry. "If I do this. If I agree to let you see into my mind, will you let me leave this room? Can I at least see the others?"Severus looked to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, awaiting his answer as much as the girl was. Dumbledore never let his blue eyes waver from hers."I see no harm in it. Now, Severus, if you will be so kind." Albus gestured with his hand that Snape give the girl the potion."Now, it will only let you sleep for half an hour. Once you wake up, perhaps we can tell you what we saw, and you can remember them better." She acknowledged his words as she took the bottled liquid from him.As she cast one last look at the two men, she sighed and drew her head back, taking in the potion. It barely had time to take it's effect before she was out cold.The bottle slipped from her slender fingers and rolled on the ground to Severus' feet. He looked at Albus before both of the men were shaken from within their own bodies.Severus' eyes closed and he immediately saw black. It wasn't the kind of darkness one sees when closing the eyes. It was as if a shadowy curtain was placed over his face, moving in an unfelt wind.When the curtain was taken away, he gasped. It was as if looking in a pensive. He was among a group of familiar figures, all clothed in dark robes, covering their faces.Voldemort was amid the group, and he was not alone. A girl, unconscious, was limp in his arms. Her black hair grazed the ground as he moved around the crowd. His pale, pallid face looked out among his followers.And then he spoke. "This child is an innocent. Once I have taken the innocence she possesses, I will be as strong as I need to be to survive. And, once I have done what I needed, I shall give each of you a gift. Instead of wasting her beauty on death, I have decided to give her to each of you. Now, leave me..." His voice hissed evily as the crowd thinned.Snape raised his dark eyes and looked around the exiting Deatheaters. A bed was placed on a raised section of the room. It was the only peice of furniture that exists in the room.As the door clicked shut, Severus saw he was not the only one to secretly inhabit the room. Dumbledore was across from him, staring wide eyed and frightened for the girl.This was not new to Severus. He knew of the cruel, unimaginable things Voldemort did, and this was no big feat for the Dark Lord. Despite that fact, it was still evil.He wanted to leave. This wasn't the thing he wanted to witness. But, no matter how he tried to wrench open the door, it wouldn't budge. Neither Snape, nor Albus, could do anything to change what was happening.They could tackle the Dark Lord and he would not feel a thing...They were utterly helpless. And by the screams of pain, torture, and fright that were sounding from the girl, they discovered her to be awake. This was what the people felt around her?Severus felt as if his insides were ripping apart. Fire, burning with pain and fear, spread throughout his body, making him drop to his knees. The same veil of darkness that brought him here, took him away into his own mind. From there, his own nightmares haunted him while he sat unconscious on the bedroom floor....**A/N- That was a little gruesome...but it gets worse. If you're confused, the next few chapters will probably clear it up for you. Review Review Review, I must have at least 10 before moving on!!!! :'( please...**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.**  
  
**Authors Note:** Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review!  
  
** Chapter 2:Not Like The Other Girls**  
  
"What did you say your name was again?" Percy Weasley asked, eyeing the girl who sat at the kitchen table. He dropped his briefcase on the surface of the brown wood, as she looked up from her Shakespeare.  
  
"Snow. And may I have yours?"  
  
"What sort of name is that?"  
  
"What sort of name is Percy?" She quipped, smirking at him as he stared in awe. "But I didn't tell you my name...How did you--"  
  
"Ron told me about you. Since I have met every other Weasley, Percy must have been the last." Percy felt himself grin with relief. She was an odd girl, to say the least. No one ever saw her without her nose in a book.  
  
Not only that, but she had a stricking, and often unusual resemblance to the fairytale, Snow White. Even the tale of how she came to know the Order was like the story.  
  
As Percy made his way around the girl, who was back to reading, the kitchen door swung open. Snow looked up and smiled.  
  
"'lo Percy. Hello, Snow. Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office." Remus stood against the open door, smiling to his friends. Percy made his way over to him, but was stopped short. "No, I mean, Snow."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." With his freckled face blushing, the Wealsey moved back to where he stood moments before, and Snow took his place. She left her book at the table and smiled at Remus. For the past four years, she had seen him as her prince charming.  
  
It was a bit cliche how they met.  
  
_!Flashback!  
_  
_ "SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. She wrenched open the door, but had no where to go. The stairs were hidden from her, as was the rest of the house.  
  
The only two rooms she had ever stepped foot in were the bathroom and her bedroom. Still, she desperatly ran from her room and into the hallway. "HELP ME!" She tried again, but recieved no answer.  
  
As she rounded a corner, she was knocked down to the ground. Her bare legs shot out from under her and her back hit the floor. The person with whom she collided was also on his back, groaning from the pain.  
  
Remus sat up, rubbing the back of his head as the girl he had ran into sat up also. "Was that you screaming?" He said after taking a long look at the girl. Her black hair pooled around her waist and the floor, making him wonder just how long it really was.  
  
"Yes! Please help me." She grabbed his hands and pulled him toward her room. The hallway, which looked differently than she had remembered when she was running down it, stood before her.  
  
"Oh no! I don't know where my room is." Remus chuckled and turned her away from his own bedroom that she was on the verge of going into.  
  
"It's this one. Now, what were you screaming about?" He asked, not looking into the room he just walked into.  
  
"THAT!" She pointed excitedly to the floor, where he saw Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore unconscious.  
  
"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" He howeled, turning away from her to aid his friends. "Go down the hall, turn left, and get Molly Weasley. She'll be down stairs!" Remus ordered, looking up from Albus to see the frightened look on her face. "It's ok. They're just passed out."  
  
He smiled to her, and suddenly, she felt unafraid. She felt light, as if she were drifting down the hallway, floating like a feather in the wind. Even as she called for help, her voice was distant and airy.  
  
As Molly, Arthur, and Tonks ran up to Snow's room, they were met by the same sight Remus was. "What happened?" Tonks shouted, turning to the girl. She stared at the metamorphagus before breaking out into sobs.  
  
"They were just. reading my mind...and..and I woke up and that's how I found them! I don't know what they saw..." Snow was passed from Tonks to Molly as she cooed the girl, patting her back.  
  
Choas insued when Ron walked in the room and shouted for Fred and George. The twins immediately joked and jested to Snow that she was the cause of it. As soon as Molly got her quiet, they poked fun at her, and she started crying again.  
  
"Here, I'll take her out of here." Remus said, taking Snow by the hand and leading her away from the twins. "Shut it you two."  
  
"Well, what else would you expect?"  
  
"She was the last one with them."  
  
"I bet she used the Avada Kedavra curse on them!"  
  
"BOYS!" Molly shouted from within the bedroom. The two tricksters scattered, fleeing from their mothers rath.  
  
"Don't you dare listen to them. They're more childish than 11 year olds. Stop crying, it will not help the situation. How 'bout I take you to the kitchen and make you some hot chocolate." Snow looked up and nodded. From then on, hot chocolate was her favorite drink.  
!!  
_  
Snow stepped past Remus and into the hallway, heading to the front door. As she grabbed her red cloak that hung on the coat rack, the door opened. The rest of the Weasley clan scrambled into the house, snowflakes drifting in around their feet.  
  
An immediate throw of voices were echoing in the hallway. Molly spotted Snow and excitedly threw her arms around the girl. She kissed her on the cheek, chattering about how cold she felt, before Molly left for Remus.  
  
"Hullo Snow." Fred and George said happily. She sighed and waved to them, as the others flooded the hallway. Harry and Ron were last. They smiled at her, keeping the conversation minimal.  
  
"Well, now that that is taken care of." Remus said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, as he reached over and grabbed his own coat, slipping it on his shoulders. "Why does Dumbledore want to see me?"  
  
"He...well, he'll explain it to you." He opened the door, and together, they embraced the winter cold.  
  
Snow walked down the stone pathway beside Remus, savoring his body heat. They made their way through the snow, all the way to the street. He gave one glance to the left, and one to the right, to make sure no muggles were out. Snow slid her hands through her hair, holding it back. She saw Remus take his wand out, flick it in the air, and put it back in his robes. "What was that for?" She asked meekly.  
  
Before she could be answered, a honk sounded through the evening air, and a transparent bus came into view. It slowed to a stop, giving Snow the time to gaze at it's shiney, purple surface.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I will be your conductor for this evening--"  
  
"We know. Can you take us to the train station please?"  
  
The conductor looked surley at Remus, but moved out of the way so they could enter. Snow looked around and gazed at the interior. Couches and chairs were placed in scattered areas of the floor.  
  
The second level was sectioned off, and from the ceiling, there was a four- tiered chandalier. "You may want to take a seat on the couch." Remus whispered to her. Snow, feeling a shiver cascade down her spine, followed his orders. She plopped down on the thick cushion, sinking down a foot in it. Remus sat next to her, and gripped the arm of the couch.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" She asked. Just like her previous question, it was left unanswered by Remus. The bus shot down the road, dangerously swivering back and forth.  
  
Snow screamed suddenly, digging her fingers into the couch cushions. Remus, from beside her chuckled, moving his gaze to the windows. The outside was passing so fast, it made Snow's head spin.  
  
"W-what is this?"  
  
"It's a bus. Dangerous, but fast. Hmm..." He brought his hand up to his chin, and stared at her. A blush appeared on her face as if a reaction to his gaze. "What?" She asked nervously, still clutching the couch with her life. They weren't being bustled about as bad as the ones in the chairs.  
  
"It's getting late." He whispered, looking over her head to the window.  
  
"S-so where are we meeting Dumbledore? Hogwarts?" Snow tried to get her mind off of the frightening bus.  
  
"No, Hogsmeade. He thought it would be nice to let you get out of the house for a while. Uhm, Snow?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
He smiled at her before pressing his question. Cautiously, he took his hand away from the arm of the couch and turned for face her. "Do you remember anything before you came here? I mean, I know you say there is a void, but...I might as well tell you this now. Dumbledore feels it is the right time to tell you what it is that you can't remember. He's going to...to let you see that void."  
  
"Oh." Snow said just as the bus screeched to a halt. She, after loosening her grip, came crashing into Remus. Her face collided with his shoudler and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
Embarassingly, she straightened up, smoothing back her hair as she glared at the conductor. "Here we are." He said, looking over at her with a mocking smile.  
  
She looked back at Remus to see him standing and pulling her toward the train station. Somehow, she had forgotten about their little journey to Hogsmeade. Just contact with the man jumbled her thoughts, and made her forget how to even breathe.  
  
He _really_ did smell good though.  
  
**AN- That was rather long. Perhaps I should shorten my chapters...ANyway, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I must have more...pretty please? And those who have reviewed, tell more people about my story...I'll give you an E- cookie!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.  
  
Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review!  
**  
**_Chapter 3:Filling the Void_**  
  
Snow was completely entranced by London. The city lights had turned on and shown like stars in the sky, if it weren't for the buildings.  
  
Despite the noise, the rush, and the crowds, Snow felt as if it were the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She hesitated on entering the station. Her eyes were glued to the buildings and people that surrounded her. Remus pulled her hand, and if it weren't for the fact that he was touching her, she would have never left that spot.  
  
But, she tore her eyes away, and blushed at the man. He did not notice the pink tinge to her pale cheeks.  
  
"We're going to miss the train. And you don't want to be trapped with me here over night, now would you?" He jested with a wink. But, Snow definately did not laugh. She would have loved it.  
  
Did he know he was her Prince Charming?  
  
!!  
  
"Oh Remus, look! It's a chocolate frog." Snow said, pulling the box open with her first two fingers. A frog met her with a croak before it leapt onto her arm. She grabbed it and held it within her hands. Her emerald eyes flashed on Remus as he took a bite of his own food.  
  
"I don't want to eat it! What if it can feel?"  
  
"I doubt it can. If you don't want it, I'll take it." She quickly passed the charmed candy into his hands and turned back to the pile she had in her lap. Most were empty wrappers, and only a few were left that she had not eaten.  
  
"Remus...about Dumbledore...filling the void that is my memory. What if I don't want them back? I mean, they made him and Snape pass out."  
  
"Don't worry. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to harm anybody. He wants you to know them so you can have all of your life back." When his words didn't soothe her nerves, he reached over and patted her knee. "Please don't worry. If you're scared, try to think of something else. What is it you love most?"  
  
"Re..Er, reading Shakespeare." Snow licked her lips and sat up, tucking her legs under her bottom. Her smile was brought back, and her eyes lit up.  
  
"I can see that. What is your favorite play?"  
  
"Much Ado About Nothing. I love Benvolio and Beatrice. They hate each other so much, but when they hear from other people that they love each other, they can't be happier. It just goes to show you that you never know your true feelings until you actually analyze them and...and well, decide what you want to feel." Remus smiled at her as she rambled about the subject. Her hands moved and twirled, as if bringing up more words to say on the play.  
  
"Even then..." She started to say again, looking out the window. Her eyes seemed to find something amidst the moving, dark land. "Even then, they can still surprise you. You think you know yourself so much...but when someone else tells you what they think...it changes your entire outlook. Do you know what I mean?" Snow turned back to Remus as he nodded slowly. Silence fell between them.  
  
It was a pleasant silence, as they sat in their own worlds. Snow was gazing at Remus, thinking of him, while Remus was looking down at his hands, unable to grasp one certain thing to think of.  
  
As a whistle interupted their reflections, the train slowed to a stop. They lifted their gaze to the door and sighed. "Should I clean this up?"  
  
Snow gestured to the candy on the benches. Remus shook his head and smiled, taking her hand in his. "No, they'll clean it up."  
  
The night met them forcefully. Remus pulled his coat tighter around his body as Snow did the same. Her eyes stung with tears as the wind ripped through her hair and clothes, freezing her numbly.  
  
A familiar man met them on the platform. Dumbledore had an extra robe on this evening, pulled tightly around his shoulders and with a hood to hide his face. The sight of it made Snow gasp in pain.  
  
Her stomach heaved, and for a moment, she clutched Remus, on the verge of vomiting. "Snow? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He turned and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her up straight.  
  
Dumbledore made a bee line for the pair, and quickly pulled his cloak to wrap around her. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's get her up to a room."  
  
"Snow? Are you ok?" She was sat in a large, wing backed chair. The burgandy leather looked black in the darkness of the room. Dumbledore and Remus had not taken her a few steps in the Inn before she vomitted.  
  
The few people who were scattered around the room grimaced in disgust before moving farther away from the trio. "I...I don't know." Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been screaming for hours.  
  
"I just got so scared. I suppose I'm nervous."  
  
"You have no reason to be nervous, love." Remus whispered, patting her hand with his own. She nodded, closing her eyes with a sigh.  
  
"Remus, I must speak with you please." Dumbledore pulled him away, much to Snow's disagreement. They walked to an inhabited corner of the cafe.  
  
Snow stared at them as they retreated to their hiding place. The interior of the room was dim. It hurt her head to strain and see the people. As she let her emerald eyes scan the room, she spotted a dark man in the corner. His hood, much like Dumbledore's, was shed, falling down his back.  
  
Snow felt her breathing increase from just the sight of him. Pain, fear, and hatred filled her body. On the verge of fainting, she let out a gasp, and narrowed her eyes. Despite her vision, which swam and swirled with dizzyness, she let herself stand.  
  
She felt completely powerless against the voice that told her to walk. 'No..' She whispered, but it wasn't enough. It was as if she were being dragged across the carpet of the room.  
  
'Stop.' She demanded a bit more forecefully. Something in the back of her mind told her she couldn't stop. She would feel the same pain that-  
  
"Snow? Snow!" Someone was shaking her violently. But, it was no use. Remus watched as the girl in his arms rolled her head back and fell limply in his arms, unconscious to reality.  
  
"We must move her to a room, away from these people." Dumbledore muttered, looking to the man behind the bar. He was staring at Snow with interest and fear.  
  
"A room please."  
  
"I don't think I can do that for you. She's a little girl."  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, but I assure you that my intentions for this girl are not for my own pleasures. She is sick, and I am her caretaker. Now, give me a room please, and send an owl up to the room." Dumbledore turned around after getting a room, and together, Remus and he climbed the stairs.  
  
From inside Snow, a nightmare was brewing. She could see the familiar black-hooded men, but who she was so frightened of, she was not sure. It was the one that always took her. He always needed a bit of her, to hurt her.  
  
She gulped in fear and tried to move her arms. They were stuck to the bedposts, tied and knotted securely.  
  
If only she had her wand still. If only she wasn't here. Where was she?  
  
Snow stared wide eyed as the men left...All except one. He pulled off his hood, and revealed long, silvery blonde hair. It was tied behind his neck, just as it always was. Snow tried to cry, tried to break free, but the bonds that held her in place prevented her from doing so.  
  
As she lay there, naked and open for the cruel intentions of this man, she learned the reason behind the name of the gag. Her tongue was forced back, deep in her throat. She choked a few times, sobbing and whimpering.  
  
He paid no heed to her pain. He never did.  
  
The man strolled to the bed, sliding his finger down her neck, to the tip of her breast. Snow sobbed again, feeling the tears rolling down her temples and wetting her hair.  
  
"No need for that, my dear. I need you to be stronger, to be alive." The man leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers. His fingers undid the knot, and slid the gag from her mouth.  
  
"Scream, and I make you bleed more." She did as he told, and sealed her lips. As he took his place between her legs, she sobbed once more. "I said shut up!" His fist smashed against her jaw, making her scream.  
  
"I warned you." He muttered, pressing his mouth against her breast. His teeth nipped at her skin, making her wince in pain.  
  
The weight on her hips was unbearable. But, it was no comparrison to what came next. The excutiatingly, burning pain that coarsed through her entire body, blinding her with tears. She saw red, and momentarily, she thought she was crying blood.  
  
He was moaning now, clutching her sides tightly. His fingertips made instant bruises on her skin. Snow tried to close her legs, tried to extinguish the pain, but it was to no prevail. He held her forcefully, moving above her.  
  
Each time she dared let her eyes open, she felt more pain, more tears. She curled her toes, screaming as he finally took one last thrust in her. His fingernails dug into her bruises, snapping the skin open and letting blood pour out over the dirty sheets.  
  
And as she felt herself pass out in her nightmare, she woke to the sight of Remus. Instead of feeling drained as usual, the memory of her nightmare stayed in her mind. She remembered the feelings, the pain, the sight of the man.  
  
As she snapped her eyes wide open, she clutched the sheet around her and backed into a corner.  
  
"Snow? What's wrong?"  
  
"Leave me alone! Go away, I haven't done anything to you!" She was sobbing again. She wanted to claw her eyes out, to rid herself of the images that she just witnessed.  
  
"What are you talking about? I know you haven't...Just, calm down. Snow, look at me." Remus reached out, touching her hand to pull the covers back. She flinched at his touch, cowering deeper into the corner.  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore said, breathlessly. His eyes looked so tired.  
  
Remus turned to look at him and found Snape standing in the doorway. "She...I don't know."  
  
"Dear girl, what happened?" Dumbledore said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Remus stood next to Snape. They were both confused, and Remus was hurt. She had never been afraid of him.  
  
"Please, tell me what happened. I'm here to help you." Dumbledore spoke in a soft voice, reaching to pull the sheet away from her face. Reluctantly, she let him. Her eyes were still closed tightly, as if she were still in her nightmare.  
  
"He...raped me." She whispered, opening her eyes to let out her tears. They slid down her cheeks, staining the snow white flesh, a dark, blood red.  
  
**AN- So much for shortening my chapters. Hope that didn't bore you too much. Oh, and REVIEW MORE PLEASE! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I must have more...pretty please? And those who have reviewed, tell more people about my story...I'll give you an E-cookie!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.  
  
Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review!**  
  
**_ Chapter 4: Full Moon  
_**  
Dumbledore was quick to tell everyone and Grimmauld place what had happened. No one questioned the poor girl when they returned. Remus was still confused about it all. He retired to his bedroom as soon as they arrived in the house.  
  
It was, in fact, a full moon the next night, and he needed to gain as much sleep as he possibly could. Or, at least that was his excuse.  
  
Remus walked as one damned. He had felt so terrible the previous night. Sleep did not solve his problems, as usual. It did not visit him that night either. He never slept around the full moon.  
  
As he walked toward the hallway, heading to the basement, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. The Weasley's were here again. Grimmauld Place was like their home away from home.  
  
Remus looked back up the stairs he had just came down, and heard Snow sobbing softly. It was cruel to make her relive her past, to surface all the terrible things she had witnessed. With a frown, he wrenched open the door, and made his trip down to his safeplace.  
  
For three days, he would suffer from insomnia and insanity. Only his hopes of seeing Snow smile again drove him to survive...  
  
Upstairs, in the dark, dusty bedroom, lay Snow. Her face, soaked with tears, stayed unmoving as she looked at the wall. The setting sun was now casting shadows across her furniture, appearing as monsters.  
  
She remembered as a child how frightened of the shadows she was. Everything seemed so clear in her youth. There were no evil wizards, evil men, out to kill her.  
  
Why did I have to grow older? She wondered as she turned over and faced the pillow. Fresh tears started to fill her eyes, but she wouldn't let them spill. Snow was tired of crying, tired of living with her mind in the dark. She wouldn't run anymore.  
  
No, she was through with hiding from the memories.  
  
Flying from her bed, Snow reached the chest of drawers in which she kept her clothes. She pushed away the top layers of garments and reached in the back for a bottle. Her fingers curled around the neck, and she slowly slid it out.  
  
As if the answer to her problems, a ray of dying light cast its glow on the alcoholic drink in her hands.  
  
She narrowed her darkened green eyes on the firewhisky before tilting her head back and placing the glass to her lips. The acidic liquid burned her throat, causing immediate effects. Her eyes teared, her fingers started shaking, and her knees buckled. The dizzyness swelled in her eyes, but she did not take the bottle from her lips.  
  
Tonight, she would sleep, and tonight, she would remember who had destroyed her happiness.  
  
The mansion was silent in the dead of the night. Molly, Ginny, Ron and Harry had went back to the burrow to sleep, leaving the rest to guard the house.  
  
Despite the full moon, the usual growls and whimpers they heard from Remus were non-existant. Snow slept soundlessly, unmoving, and without distrubance. Of course, Arthur and the others were afraid to go near her. They had experienced her nightmares first hand, and didn't want to return to witness more. When it was nearly 4:30, Snow's eyes snapped open.  
  
Fred and George were playing chess in the living room floor. Arthur and Bill were watching them, strategizing who had the best mind about the game. There was a pile of sickles laying on the coffee table, and a round of betting was going around.  
  
Snow watched them from the stairs. She had awoken moments before, hearing them shouting over who would win. Her hands, no longer quivering from the firewhisky, were entwined around her knees. She had dreamt of the man again.  
  
She had seen his face this time. His pale blue eyes stared down at her with malice, and he felt as cold as ice. She even heard his name being called by another man robed in the dark hood.  
  
_'Lucius'  
_  
The name hissed in her mind, swirling and brewing a combination of fear and revenge. But, as she thought over her previous nightmares, a sound behind her shook her from her thougths.  
  
It was growling, coming from the basement door. Snow stood and snuck down the rest of the stairs, keeping to the shadows as to not be seen. She tip- toed to the door, pressing her ear against the wood.  
  
The growling returned, shocking her. Snow gasped and backed away looking at the door. Quickly, she reached into her pocket and grasped her wand. "Lumos." She muttered, reaching with her free hand to the door knob.  
  
Whatever was down in the darkness of the basement, was walking up the stair case now. She heard the panels creak and moan as the weight from the creature pressed on them.  
  
Lowering herself to the ground, she layed her illuminated wand on the ground and stared under the crack of the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the beast. It's eyes glowed yellow as the light hit it. It reached another step, letting Snow see it's belly, then hind legs.  
  
She stood up, knocking her wand through the crack in the door with her knee. She reached out to grab it, but it was too late. The clinking of the peice of wood told her it was long gone.  
  
With her back pressed against the wall opposite of the door, she felt her heart beat wildly in her throat. She reached up and put her hand to her neck, feeling the pumping of the organ against her skin.  
  
All was quiet behind the door. The light from her wand was still bright, seeping under the door. Two dark sections shown where the creatures feet were. Frozen in fear, Snow squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Every part of her screamed at her to run, but she no longer had control of her body. A howl peirced the silence. Snow slapped her hands against her ears to block the ear-splitting wail.  
  
Not one second after, the monster pounded it's fists against the door. The wood splintered under the pressure.  
  
"Dear God." Snow heard someone say from the hallway, but she didn't dare move. Splinters from the door hit her chest, making her slowly inch away from the door. However, the way she was heading, was toward a window.  
  
The werewolf was snarling, snapping at the wood and biting at it to be free. It smelled the girl, and wanted lunch...  
  
Snow screamed as the door split completely into, revealing the werewolf to everyone. It looked at Arthur and growled, moving it's eyes back to Snow. For a moment, the silence engulfed them. It was deafening, only disturbed by the heartbeat so loud in everyone's ears.  
  
And then, it lunged. Snow felt herself being picked up from the ground. Her legs thrashing and her voice dieing with screams. Claws dug into her shoulders, lifting her into the ceiling. Her back scraped against the roof, causing a familiar wave of pain to wash over her. Just as the beast turned her around, Snow reached and grabbed at whatever she could.  
  
Her hands gripped the werewolf's ears, pulling them until it was howling in pain. They both backed into the window. Snow could hear the creak it gave as the pressure mounted upon the glass surface. As she opened her eyes, she felt the glass shards slice into her cheek.  
  
The morning sunlight burst over them, as they fell to the ground outside. She landed on top of the howling creature and began thrashing again, doing all she could to prevent getting bitten. But, her wrists were seized despite, and she was forced to open her eyes.  
  
She was not met by the gruesome sight of the cold, emotionless eyes of the werewolf as she expected. No, she was met by something far worse. Remus' golden, amber eyes stared up into her own. It couldn't be. How could he have never told her? How could he have nearly killed her?  
  
Her wrists were still clenched between his fingers. They both moved to his heavy breathing. She wondered how long they would stare at each other, too scared and hurt to move.  
  
"Good Lord! Are you alright?" Arthur Weasley's voice broke the unsufferable silence that swept over the two.  
  
It was now that Snow realized she was bleeding. Her shirt was torn, and blood was trickling down the sides of her chest and ribs. She had felt no pain from the wounds. Remus moved his lips, but could not form a coherent word.  
  
"Y-yes...I need to leave." Snow stood suddenly, blushing to the extreme as she glanced down at Remus' naked chest. She didn't dare look further. With the cold February wind biting at her face, she stormed through the back door, collapsing within the hall.  
  
With a sob, she wound her fingers through her hair and let her head fall back against the wall. It was amazing how much life could be changed with one simple incident. And now that she had learned of what had happened in her life, what filled the mysterious, unknown void, all Snow wanted was to be dead.  
  
**AN-** I know this chapter is a little off from the plot, but, I had to make Remus do something he regretted....cause in the next chapter, he makes up for it!!! . No! Not like that you perves! Ok, sort of like THAT. Anyway, throws Cookies to all my reviewers and hands them glasses of milk. Throwing milk would get messy! 


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.**

**Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review! Thanks!**

_**Chapter 5:Owls**_

"Snow, please, you have to eat." Molly's voice was muffled from the door, but Snow was dead to it. She couldn't hear her. The bottle of whisky was in her hand again. Her chin was wet with the damned liquid, and it even burned her wounded skin. She had refused to be patched up. The cuts on her face remained, along with the gashes in her shoulders.

It wasn't as if she wanted them, she was just keeping them. Remus should have told her. And, since he hurt her in more than one way, she would show him what he did.

Of course, that could have been the alcohol talking. She had drank non-stop since the full moon.

A fire that had been lit, unknowing to Snow, was raging across from the room. The burning embers fell onto the hearth, crackling and hissing as they hit the air cool. Outside her room, she could hear Molly's footsteps fading away.

Snow shot up into a sitting postion and pitched her bottle to the fireplace, smiling as the glass shattered against the brick.

Why was she feeling sorry for herself? She had survived rape from Voldemort and more than a dozen deatheaters, damnit. If she survived that, then a brush with a werewolf couldn't stop her either.

She stood on the floor, swaying on her feet. The floor felt like jelly, wiggling under her and making her stumble. How much had she been drinking tonight? She couldn't even tell anymore. Her headache swelled with every step she took, every inch she moved off her course.

The door that seperated her from the hallway swung open, knocking her down to the floor. Her bum contacted with the ground as her hair was knocked into her face. Gazing through the black curtain of her locks, she saw Remus Lupin standing above her.

His face, gaunt and pale, looked shocked that she had been standing at all. "Snow...what?"

"Remus, I just wanted to tell you...I'm going to be sick."

!!

"Glad to see you sobered up." A voice mumbled. It sounded fuzzy, as if her hearing was poor. Snow opened her eyes and saw Remus pressing a damp towel to her forehead. She reached up and winced as she moved. Her entire body felt as if she had been stomped on by a herd of Elephants.

"Me too. What happened?"

"Before or after you vomited up a days worth of meals?" As Remus joked lightly, Snow moaned, pressing her fingers into her temples. She had never been drunk before, or drunk like this. But, she knew she would never be again.

The headache and hangover was too much to handle the next day. "Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you after...after that happened."

"Don't explain. I didn't know that you didn't know I was a werewolf. I never wanted to hurt you...I couldn't control it. I didn't see you as Snow."

"You saw me as breakfast. I know. You don't need to explain either. I was acting like a brat, and a fool." Snow raised herself on her elbows, grimacing at the firelight that was brightly luminating the room.

Her arms ached, along with her shoulders and neck. "I should kill you though...for attacking me."

"You hurt my ears. I doubt I'll ever be able to hear right out of my left one again..." He lifted his hand and tapped his earlobe gently, narrowing his eyes as if he couldn't make out a sound. Snow felt herself laugh, to her surprise.

"Anything I can do? Want any particular thing to eat or drink?"

"I need a massage." It had came out as a question more than a request. Remus gazed at her, startled that she asked him to do that. He had felt alien sensations the morning he found himself laying naked under her.

It was amazing that she had not felt what she did to him. She was, as a matter of fact, sitting right on top of the very sensitive area.

"S-sure." His voice cracked as he blinked back his embarassment. Snow smiled suddenly and flipped over, groaning at the sudden aching that enveloped her entire back. She dropped her head onto the pillows and closed her eyes.

He didn't exactly know where to put himself. Would it be too forward to actually climb over her back? What would she think of him? Would she think he was no better than the men that had raped her? She could trust him with her life and he would never hurt her...So why was he afraid to touch her?

Of course, she was trying to find the answers to her own desperate questions. What was she thinking letting a man touch her this way? Of course, this was no ordinary man. He wasn't Lucius, or any Deatheater for that matter. She could put her trust into 't she?

All of her disturbing questions melted as quick as burning wax as Remus put his hands to her shoulders. His fingertips pressed against her skin for a moment, unmoving as they tried to find their will to make a movement.

Snow's heart pounded against her rib-cage, making her breath increase. She wished she had put on a more covering shirt now. Still, she could not have predicted he would be giving her a massage.

Remus could feel his own heart rising in his throat, beating intensely. His eyes closed as he moved his fingers lower down her shoulders, kneading the muscles. He was moving in a hypnotic method, moving over her milky, white skin.

She let her fingers grip the sheet and suddenly, she felt entranced by his motions, as if magic was produced through his fingertips.

Chills ran laps down her spine as he slid one hand up her neck, massaging the base, before moving around her throat.

Remus was shocked to discover that he was only massaging with one of his hands now. His fingers on his free hand were sliding down Snow's chest. The silk material of her bra was at his fingertips, grazing against his skin and heightening his senses. He wanted to feel her, to touch her, to protect her.

How had he let this happen?

As Remus opened his eyes, he felt Snow shift under his hands and lay on her back. His fingers were now resting on her ribs and the other on her breasts.

A smile crept across his lips, matching her own. At least she wasn't frightened anymore...

Their passionate reverie was interuppted suddenly by the fluttering of wings against the glass window. Remus jerked his head back, glaring at the window with frustration. 'Bloody bird picked the worst damn time to rear it's ugly head.' He stood from the bed and walked to the latch, letting the window spring open suddenly.

The large brown, barn owl swooped in, fluttered around near the celing before dropping a parcel into Snow's lap. She stared at it in curiousity as the owl flew from her window.

It would not have been that odd if she had an owl, or if she had sent a letter to someone to reply to.

Shakily, she tore the letter open, just as Remus sat beside her. His thigh brushed her own and if it weren't for the cryptic words she repeated in her head, she would have thought more on his touch.

Remus stared down at the red words. His eyes widened as his face took a lighter shade of white. Fear struck every nerve in his body.

Five words was all Snow needed to read before she stretched her lips open and gave a glass shattering scream.

_'I will see you soon.'_

**AN-** There you go, another installment! I have just finished typing chapter 8 and...I believe you all will like how this story is turning out. And, no, Snow isn't a werewolf, though you have given me an idea for something later in the story. So, thanks! Oh, and THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!MORE COOKIES AND CANDY AND MILK AND ALL THAT STUFF THAT KEEPS YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE!


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.**

**Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review!**

**_Chapter 6: Telling What She Knows_**

Sunlight hit her damp face, glistening off the droplets of sweat that laid on her temple. With her eyes narrowed to block the flood of sun rays, she hoisted herself on her elbows.

There were voices outside the room; raised voices, arguing. Snow discovered one to be Remus, but the other was inaudible.

Before she could even turn her head toward the door, it burst open, revealing a darkly dressed man, hurrying into her room.

Hastily, he shot his gaze downward to the shocked, gaping girl on the bed. If she had known he would be barging in as he did, she would have had time to at least put a bra on. But, he gave her no warning, and here she sat, bare chested, mouth closing and opening like a goldfish.

"For HEAVENS SAKE!" Snape threw his arms up in exasperation and fled her room. His absence only brought upon Remus' presence.

Unlike the annoyed Snape, a sly, crooked grin wound around his lips before he walked right back out, shutting the door with a click.

Snow, before the risk of getting caught by another male, jumped from her bed and quickly snapped her bra around her body. In less than 30 seconds two men had seen her braless, shirtless, and completely exposed to their eyes.

As she grabbed a plain t-shirt from her desk, Snow hurried to her door. After throwing it open, the two men who barged in on her before were waiting in the hall. Snape was avoiding her gaze and Remus was smiling at her as if he had never seen her...naked.

"What on earth made you do that? Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?" Her green eyes blazed with anger, making both men fall silent.

"Anyway, what is it that you two were arguing about?"

"I want to know what the letter you recieved last night said. Lupin, here, informed it was none of my concern."

Snow turned to Snape and looked over his black, so dark it was blue, hair, before returning to his eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask _me_ about it?"

"Well, Miss...Snow, I would have if you had not been asleep when I arrived this morning."

His lips curled into a sneer before he pushed her aside, and marched into her room. He immediately strolled to her desk, moving unwanted parcels around.

"Excuse me, this is my room."

"Where is the letter?"

"Hold on a minute! You have no right barging in here when I'm naked, nor do you have the right to...to root through my things as you are!" Fed up with her shouts, Severus turned to Snow, glaring hard into her eyes.

Her mouth snapped shut and she pressed her back into her dresser. "If you would cease your annoying blabbering for ONE second, and tell me where the damn letter was, then I would leave your wretched room."

He barked nastily. Snow blinked before turning her back to Snape and wrenched open the top drawer. She casually glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Remus looking at her. He was not smiling as he usually was.

After her fingers grasped the parchment, she pulled it out and thrust it into the hands of Severus Snape. He took it from her and walked out of the room. It was odd not seeing his black cloaks bellowing behind him. Odd, but nice.

'At least now he doesn't look like a thunder cloud.' Snow said with a smirk. As she started to follow the man, her wrist was seized. She turned and stared up into Remus' golden eyes. "You may want to put some pants on." He said with a grin.

Snow looked down and groaned. In her rush for getting out into the hall earlier, she had forgotten to put on her britches. Remus waited on her while she snatched the jeans in the middle of her floor and slid them on. As they both rushed down the hall, her fingers were buttoning them up.

In the den, Snow sat among the majority of the head Order members. Her eyes were glued, boredly, to the table. Dumbledore was talking to Molly Weasley and Remus, while Snape was bent over the fireplace, speaking to someone over the floo network.

It had been painstakingly unbearable to wait for nearly an hour as they tried to gather any information on the where-abouts of Lucius Malfoy. Snow, who no one had considered to speak to since she arrived in the room, was tapping her fingernails on the wood of the coffee table.

As she continued to do so for another few minutes, she noticed that it was oddly quiet. She raised her head and saw everyone of the Order members to be staring at her, quite annoyed by her tapping. "Sorry." She mumbled, pulling herself up on the loveseat behind her.

At that moment, Snape pulled his head out of the fireplace and stood up, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "No one has had any contact with Malfoy since he escaped Azkaban. It seems he did the same as Sirius did. No one knows anything about him. Even his family dis-owned him."

Snow rolled her eyes. She could have told them that. Why would anyone want to claim that idiotic, cruel man as their family?

"Well, I believe it is time for Miss Snow to tell us what she has kept a secret for many days." Dumbledore spoke softly, but his cryptic words sent chills down the spine of Snow's back. She jerked her head up to see everyone's eyes on her.

She spotted Remus and cleared her throat, not exactly sure where to start. "Uhm..."

Dumbledore noticed her nervousness and stepped closer to her, sitting himself beside her. She sighed and nodded, as if knowing what he was going to say. "Well, Lucius, as you all know, sent me a letter. And, well, I think I know why. See, when I was...captured by Voldemort, he was the one who brought me to him." Snow cleared her throat again and kept her eyes glued to her hands in her lap.

"Anyway, after V-Voldemort used me, I was given to the other Deatheaters for their...enjoyment. Well, little by little, I noticed that there were few of them visiting me. Except for one. He came every day...He would forbid the others to see me, or even speak to me. Lucius.." Snow's voice cracked as a stream of tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

A tension filled silence fogged the room. Snow didn't dare look up. She didn't want to see the pity in everyone's eyes.

"Lucius ended up raping me every day. And, when he started causing the other Deatheaters to grow angry with him, there would be fights break out. Lucius even threatened to kill me before they could have me back. Voldemort, for some reason, trusted him to dispose of me..." This time, as she paused, she looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, pleading. "Don't make me finish this. I..."

Her shoulders were seized by Remus's hands. He pulled her into a hug and stared at Dumbledore. "You don't have to, Snow." He spoke softly to her.

"I am afraid she does. After we know everything, we can help you." The wise man said, his eyes gazing into hers. Snow nodded and pulled herself away from Remus.

"I'll try." Her voice came out in a broken whisper. "Lucius took me somewhere. I don't know exactly where, but, he threw me on the ground and raped me again. And, he said he wouldn't anymore if I told him I loved him. I didn't so he...he abused me. He looked so mad, I didn't know what was worse. Death or him..."

She swallowed and stared at the floor, pausing to take a deep breath. Molly Weasley had taken Dumbledore's place at her side. She was holding the girl to her shoulder, patting her back and telling her it was alright.

"I didn't tell him, and he became so furious that he told me to get out of his sight. My legs were so badly bruised and...and broken, I couldn't even stand. So, I suppose he took pity on me, because he started holding me, telling me that he loved me. And, that was when he told me that I would be safe from harm until he could find me again. The next thing I knew I was on the bus to this house, crying my eyes out."

Another pause of silence swept through the room. A few people took this time to walk around, clearing their throats and consuming the information she just bestowed upon them. Snow, however, was staring at Remus while Molly squeezed her to her chest tightly.

"It is impossible that he could know where you are now. Severus, I believe it was you who assured me that no Deatheater knew about the headquarters, am I correct?"

Snape nodded, folding his arms over his chest. He avoided looking at Snow, and she noticed this. Was he afraid of her?

"Right, well, then I do believe it is safe to say that you are safe here until further notice. On the other hand, it would be wise to let you be seen in other places, as to throw Lucius off guard." Dumbledore nodded again, turning to the woman at his right, Minerva. Snow looked at them as the conversed in a hushed whisper.

With a curt nod, McGonagall swept past the old headmaster and exited the room. This time, Dumbledore went to Snape, whispering to him in the same fashion. He left too, heading in the same direction as the woman did seconds before.

Snow watched as Dumbledore stepped up infront of her, catching her gaze in his eyes. "I have told Professor McGongall, and Professor Snape, to send gaurds to come and watch over the house. They will follow you wherever you may happen to go." He paused and turned to Molly, smiling softly.

"If you will be so kind, Molly. I have devised a plan for Snow. You see, I think it would be wise to have someone look over the house for three nights of the month. You seem fit for the job. Snow has already taken a shine to you." Snow narrowed her eyes as he spoke. Why only three nights out of the month? And then it hit her like a broomstick in the face.

Dumbledore was going to--

"Remus, for the other days out of the next few months, I expect you to watch over Miss Snow as best as you can?" Dumbledore lifted his white eyebrows so high, they nearly touched his hair line.

Snow couldn't help the smile that swept over her lips.

**AN:Oh, and THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!MORE COOKIES AND CANDY AND MILK AND ALL THAT STUFF THAT KEEPS YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.**

**Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review! **

**Chapter 8: Snape Manor**

"Tell me again why I'm here." Snow asked, dropping her heavy duffel bag to the white marble floor of Snape's mansion. Just the foyer was bigger than anything she had ever seen. White marble floors stood out against the mahogony wood of the walls and the dark, emerald curtains drawn shut over the windows.

"Because, Lucius is terrfied of Severus. He would never step foot in this house." Remus mumbled, crossing her path to look out the windows. He drew the curtains shut after he discovered that no one had followed him.

Severus, who was angry that they had to stay in _his_ house, stepped up to Snow, snatched her bag from the floor and carried it to a small door at the end of the foyer.

"Wake up, you stupid little creature." He shouted, kicking the door with his foot. Snow heard something scurrying around on the other side of the door before the door knob twisted. A small, grey colored house elf stepped out with a timid smile.

"Good evening, Master. Henry did not know we were going to be having guests." The house elf said, twisting the dirty cloth he wore around his mid-section in his hands. Snow smiled and turned to Remus. He was not smiling.

"Neither did I...Take this bag to the upstairs guest bedroom." Severus turned back to Snow as the elf dragged her bags through the foyer, and around a corner. "I'll show you to your room later." He gave a sideways glance at Remus before storming down the hallway, leaving Remus and Snow standing where they were.

"So much for a gracious host. I'm sorry about all this, Snow." Remus said, taking the girls hand in his own. It killed him to see her having to go through all of this. First Lucius, then being attacked by a werewolf, and then having to move in with a surly, mean, and bad-tempered man.

Snow didn't mind. She had been going through this for 6 years of her life...maybe even before that. She still couldn't remember who she was, or where she even came from. 'I don't even know my name.' Snow thought to herself.

A shrill yelp sounded before Henry came scrambling around the corner. The scared elf didn't even glance at Remus or Snow before flinging himself into his room, slamming the door. "What happened to him?" Snow whispered, walking to the door. "Henry?"

"Henry does not want to speak with the girl. She is bad, Henry can sense it."

His voice was muffled, but Snow heard what he had said. She was bad? How was she bad? Remus walked to the girl and guided her to her feet. "Let's try and find your room now. I don't care what Snape says..."

Remus took her hand and pulled her through the hallway, trying to find the stairs. The entire mansion was like a labyrinth. The halls turned different ways, leading to another hallway, or to another room. Confused, Snow gave a sigh and turned to Remus. "Lets just go back to the Foyer and wait on Severus."

"That would be a good idea if I can find the Foyer. I've been looking for it for the past ten minutes." He smiled at her before walking to a door at the front of the hallway. He opened it and found a library. The books were stuffed into dusty shelves that reached nearly to the ceiling.

The floor was dark wood, and it made the room seem sinister. Snow pulled herself closer to Remus, smiling as he squeezed her hand tighter. "That isn't what we're looking for--"

"You two haven't spent an hour in my house and already you're nosing and snooping around." Severus said, walking out of a door. He shut it behind him and turned his glare to Snow. "I'm guessing you want dinner?"

"Actually, I just want to take a nap...But, dinner first would be good. Whatever you wa--"

"Very well." Snape cast a glance at Remus before turning on his heel and walking further down the hallway. Both Snow and Remus followed behind, feeling slightly out of place in the old house. Despite it's darkness, and often sinister rooms and feel, Snow felt very comfortable here.

!!

Dinner was served in the dining room. Candles were floating above the table, lighting the room with dim light. Snow looked around, between sipping her soup, at the black curtains that hung in the bay window. Toward the right of the long table, was a door leading to the kitchens, where more house elves fixed their dinner.

Snow leaned back, and dropped her eyes to the bowl of soup before her. It was still full with pea soup, but she couldn't eat with such uncomfortable silence. Severus was reading an old book that looked as if it were falling apart at the seams. He paid no attention to his guests.

Remus was eating a spoonfull of soup every five or so minutes. He cast glances at Severus before turning to smile at Snow. She felt her cheeks blush as she looked back up, catching Remus looking at her.

He grinned and sat like Snape, with his hands out in front of him as if he were reading an invisible book. His mouth dropped into a frown and he moved his head from side to side, making him look dumb. Snow couldn't help but giggle.

She clasped her hand over her mouth and kept watching Remus mimick Snape. He would turn an imaginary page and drop his frown more. Despite her hand over her mouth, Snow kept giggling.

House elves rushed out into the dining room, clearing the soup bowls away and replacing them with a tray of fruit for desert. But, Snow didn't even notice them. She was still giggling and snickering at Remus.

Even the house elves seemed to find it humorous.

Severus, who decided to peek over his book to see what was so funny, did not find it very funny at all. Snow quickly stopped laughing and looked at the table, a smile still on her rosey lips.

"Are you quite finished with your game of charades, Lupin?" His voice seemed darker, if it were possible, as he snapped at Remus.

Snow looked at the wall, covering her mouth with her hand once more, trying not to laugh. Severus slammed his book on the table and stood, glaring at the three house elves as they scurried back into the kitchen.

"I'll have Henry show you to your room. I suppose you will want more time to eat since you were so busy mimicking me."

"Oh, come on, Severus it was a joke." Remus tried to explain but the dark haired man was already bustling out of the room. The room was quiet only for a second before both, Snow and Remus gave loud hoots of laughter. Snow's sides were aching as she leaned over the table, her face inches away from it. Her shoulders were shaking.

"That was cruel, Remus!" She gasped between laughs.

"But, funny." Snow nodded in agreement before sliding her tray down the table, to where it was next to Remus'. At first, she had planned to sit next to him, but the house elves positioned her food at the very end of the table, opposite of Severus. Remus was in the middle, in front of the bay window.

"I'm sorry you have to be here."

"Don't be. It isn't so bad. I actually think this house if beautiful. And if it keeps me safe from Lucius, then it's a wonderful house...By the way, who is going to watch after me when you're...a werewolf." She paused before saying the word. Why was she so scared to admit he was a werewolf? It isn't like he is going to kill her. She had realized that the attack from Remus a few weeks ago was her own fault.

Remus paused, dropping his smile as he looked down at his food. "I'll be fine by myself you know...I don't need a keeper 24/7." Snow tried to assure him, but Remus shook his head.

"No. Molly will be here to look after you again, I suppose."

Snow sat back in her chair, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest like a three year old. "I'm not a little girl...If everyone thinks I'm safe here, then why do I have to have someone watch over me constantly? I'm sure three nights out of the month will be fine for me to be alone."

"You do know we're sharing a room don't you?" Remus asked slowly. He knew she was tired of having him around her constantly. She did need privacy.

Snow jerked her head up with wide green eyes. This bit of news made her head spin. Her vision blurred for a second, but she soon gained composure.

"Oh...well..." She soon lost ability to say anything besides those two words. Before she could think of snapping herself from her shock, Henry walked through the door. He peeked around the room through the crack in the door before sighing. It was as if he didn't want them to be there when he walked in.

As he walked to the table, Snow saw him avoiding her stare. "Master says you need Henry to show you to your room."

They both stood up, following the timid house elf out of the dining room. Snow could barely contain her nervousness. She was sharing a room with Remus. It was going to be _very_ difficult keeping her hands to herself...

**AN:I had a feeling that this story was getting TOO intense. So, expect the next few chapters to be calm, and hopefully a lighter mood than the previous chapters.. Oh, and THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!MORE COOKIES AND CANDY AND MILK AND ALL THAT STUFF THAT KEEPS YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE! Btw, I don't know what made me make him Lucius...I just never really liked him at all...This isn't a story to bash him or anything.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.**

**Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review! **

**Chapter 9: The First Night**

Snow's mouth dropped open as she walked into the bedroom. It was very spacious, with two beds at opposite ends of the room. They both had curtains hanging over them, for privacy.

A bookshelf was filled with books along one wall, and in the corner opposite of that, was a desk. At the foot of each bed was a trunk, and a door, probably leading to the bathroom, was between the desk and one of the beds.

"Wow." Remus said, dismissing Henry. The house elf seemed more than happy to leave the presence of Snow. She frowned as the elf slammed the door. "I'm not bad! Why does he think- HEY! My bag has been opened."

She glared at the door behind her as she realized Henry must have looked through her things. "He probably read the letters and sensed Lucius on them." Remus said, kneeling to her bag and seeing the letters on top of her clothes. Snow put her hands on her hips and looked down at her bag, still skeptical of that explanation. But, something caught her eye, making her forget all about Henry's thoughts.

One of her newest, lacey bras was laying beside the letters, making her blush feverishly. "Uh...You think that's the bathroom over there?" She asked, pointing to the door. Remus looked where she was pointing to and shrugged. "One way to find out."

He stood and walked to the door. In that time, Snow had shoved her black bra deeper into her bag, shoving the thing closer to her bed. "It's a bathroom."

"Gee, just one? What if I have to use it when you're in the shower or something?" Snow asked, stepping up to lean on the door frame. Remus gave a shrug before stepping back to close the door.

"I'll let you go first. Girls need to do more than men do to get ready."

"Not unless I'm going somewhere. I barely wear makeup when I do." Snow crossed the room, heading to the bookshelf. She was sad to see they were all witchcraft related.

'Shakespeare is better than witchcraft...' Snow widened her eyes as she realized she still hadn't retrieved her wand from the basement at Grimmauld place. Through her drunken state after the attack from the werewolf, and the happenings afterward, she didn't even think to get her wand.

"Remus!" She shouted, turning around to see his shocked face. "What? What is it?"

With a grin, Snow shrugged slightly. "Nothing, it's just that I left my wand at Grimmauld Place. It's still in the basement from the time you- yea...I think I need it."

"I'll aparate there and get it...You think you'll be alright for a few minutes?"

"No, in the five minutes you'll be gone, I'm going to jump out the window and break my neck. YES, I'll be fine." Snow giggled and made her way to her bed, seperating the curtains and looking at the mattress.

Two pillows and a forest green blanket were all that covered it. Snow narrowed her eyes and was about to mumble a few curses to Snape but, she was stopped. Her eyes were wide, but not focusing on anything. Mainly because, Remus had just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek from behind.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered before he dropped his hands, took a step back, and aparated with a loud pop. Instead of fainting, like she wanted to, Snow threw her hands in the air and turned around in a 180 degree turn. As she let out a loud squeel, she jumped back on the bed.

'OH WOW!'

With another squeel, soft enough to not wake the entire house up, she stood up and danced on top of the mattress. She wasn't able to jump very high due to the canopy above her head. To finish off her odd, spastic dance, Snow fell against the pillows, turning over so her face was smashed into the soft, feathery surface. She took the next five minutes to give a good scream to vent her excitement.

Through her screaming, she didn't hear a pop that sounded in the room.

"Er...Snow?" Remus asked, not moving from where he was. It was an odd thing to see; a girl screaming into a pillow with her feet kicking the bed.

Snow shot up rather fast, her eyes wide in shock. As she did so, she flung herself from the bed, falling to the floor on the opposite side. She gave a shriek as her rump hit the hard wood floor.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked through his laughter. He rushed over to the side she fell on, grinning at her.

"Yea, fine..._you scared me_!"

"I scared you? I don't think I'll ever get the image of you having a conniption fit out of my head."

"It wasn't a conniption fit!"

"What was it then?" Remus asked, pulling her up from her sitting position. Snow cleared her throat and turned away from him, acting as if she were angry. In truth, she was trying to hide her bright red cheeks.

What was she suppose to tell him? That just a kiss on the cheek made her dance around crazily?

"I had to vent my...frustration."

"Why are you frustrated?"

'BECAUSE YOU KISSED MY CHEEK YOU IDIOT!' She wanted to scream that, but her throat closed up before she could. Snow made a mental note to think before she spoke.

"Did you get my wand?" She asked, changing the subject as she turned back around. Her nose was higher in the air, giving her a look of snobbery.

"Yes, but I won't give it to you unless you tell me what you were frustrated about." Remus couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. He was surprised at how fun sharing a room has been so far. Of course, they had only been in there for twenty minutes.

Snow crossed her arms over her chest and climbed on the bed, staring up at him with a glare. "I don't need my wand that bad...But, when I get into a dangerous situation, and I don't have it because you still do, I'll let my death be on your head..."

She couldn't contain her laughter as Remus shoved her wand toward her. "Mwhaha!" Snow laughed evily as she snatched the wand from his hands.

"So..."

"You're not tired are you?" Snow asked, setting her wand down on the pillow and standing. Remus was walking toward his bed, but stopped when she spoke. "No, I'm not tired. I just figured you'd want your sleep."

"I don't. I'm not sleepy anymore. What do you want to do?"

"There isn't much we can do. I'm sure Snape doesn't keep anything fun around his house..."

"There's a chess board. Let's play." Snow took Remus' hand in hers, biting her still wounded bottom lip as she did so. If touching his hand made her light headed, what was she going to do if he ever hugged her again?

And so, they played chess. Two hours had passed, and so had five games, all won by Remus. Near the end of the sixth, Snow sat back, ignoring the fact that it was her turn. "Let's say we...bet on this game." She couldn't help the smile twitching at her lips.

"You have money?"

"No...But we don't have to play for money. Let's say if I win, you will have to be my slave. Vice versa."

Remus shook his head, sitting back in his chair also. "No, you've won. You're just trying to trick me into betting so I have to be your slave."

This made Snow frown. She didn't even know she was going to win. In truth, she didn't even know how to play chess. The times when Fred and George played at Grimmauld Place, she watched on occasion, but had never played.

But, not letting Remus see her confusion, Snow crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, lets stop this game and play something else. I think I saw a deck of cards in the desk drawer."

"Deal. What game would you like to play?" Snow stood and walked to the desk, pulling open a drawer. Sure enough, a deck of cards laid against the side of the wood. She took them out and began shuffling. Remus thought for a second before deciding on a game.

"Let's start with poker."

"Okay, what are the stakes?" Snow sat down, brushing her black hair over her shoulder so it grazed her back.

"Same as you suggested."

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" He replied, not looking up from dealing the cards. Snow couldn't bring herself to ask what she was thinking. The knot in her stomach tightened as she cleared her throat and leaned foward, resting her elbows on the chess table.

"Have you...ever played strip poker?"

**AN: HAD to leave a cliffhanger! Sorry!!! Oh, and THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!MORE COOKIES AND CANDY AND MILK AND ALL THAT STUFF THAT KEEPS YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE! Btw, I don't know what made me make him Lucius...I just never really liked him at all...This isn't a story to bash him or anything.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is the story of Snow White...Twisted a bit and shoved into the realm of Harry Potter. The seven dwarfs are not dwarfs, and JK. Rowling owns all of them. Whoever wrote Snow White owns that tale. I am only claiming her, because she, even though taken from Snow White, is owned by me. Her name is not Snow White, but seeing as how they have no name for her, they incidentally call her Snow. Anyway, the plot, or things that didn't happen in Snow White or Harry Potter, are mine. Oh, and there is no wicked step-mother...but there is someone who wants her dead. These things seem longer when I have to tell about two stories I don't own.**

**Authors Note: Bear with me through all this. I don't have spell check. This is a Remus/OFC fanfiction. And it may seem a bit dark at times, but that's just the way I want to write this. Oh, and...please review! **

**Chapter 10: The First Night CONT.**

Remus stared at her for a few minutes, not saying anything. He was in shock. His brain could not find anything in particular to say that wouldn't make him sound stupid.

"Remus?"

"Sorry." He mumbled, sitting back with half of the deck of cards in his hand. The other half were already dealt. Four cards sat in front of Snow.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I would if I knew how..." Remus cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair. The memories of the massage he gave her came flooding back into his mind. He regretted ever doing that. It gave her ideas, and he couldn't do this to a little girl. 'Little girl? Remus, she's 21.'

"Just say yes or no."

"When did you become so..." He couldn't find the words to say what he wanted. When did she become so sexy, so beautiful, so desirable?

Snow grinned, not exactly sure she could give an answer to what he was going to say. She didn't even know she was so brave. But, being in a dark house, surrounded by Remus so much, it brought out what she actually wanted. And she got what she wanted.

Snow is going to be alone with Remus for the majority of her time. She knew it was going to be hard to keep her hands to herself...and now she just didn't care. She'd let her hands roam, anywhere.

"I'm tired of everyone being so uptight about this Lucius thing. It's not that I'm not worried, I am...It's just...I can't look over my shoulder all my life. I can't dwell on the fact that he's still out there. This isn't going to ruin my life."

Remus nodded, but still couldn't fathom why she wanted to play...strip poker with him.

"I agree with you but-"

"C'mon. It will be fun. It isn't as though we have to get married if we see each other without a shirt on or something. Stop acting like it's a big deal."

Remus stared at her, his green eyes wide. When did she become so hot?

"I just don't think-"

"Stop thinking, Remus. Of all the people in the world, you are the MAIN one that needs to lighten up. Now, finish dealing."

"Four of a kind." Remus said, grinning as if he had won. His shirt had been shed, leaving only his undershirt.

Snow, on the other hand was without socks, pants, or her over shirt. She hadn't realized how bad she was at Poker until now. But, her new hand was better than Remus' at least.

"Full house. C'mon, off with the shirt." Remus groaned as he slid his chair back. Snow could hardly contain her excitement as she watched him peel his undershirt off. She had seen his chest before. Living with him in Grimmauld place did have it's benefits, but now, she was seeing him in an all new light.

He was actually trying to be sexy, and he was!

Despite a few scars that were on his stomach, he had a very handsome body. Snow couldn't help staring at him as he took the cards back and dealt them out again. "See something you like?" He asked, a hint of playfullness in his voice.

"Maybe."

Remus laughed before sitting back, with his cards in his hands.

A few minutes passed, and soon it was time to lay down the cards. Remus looked nervous, obviously he didn't have a good hand. Though, Snow shared the same look of nervousness. "What do you have?" She asked, peeking over her cards to look at Remus.

Everytime she did so, her eyes slid down to his chest. She was 21, and this was the first time she had ever thought of having sex with a man...or, well willingly having sex with one. It was an odd feeling, and thought; having sex with Remus.

It wasn't as if she were guilty for thinking those things. She was, afterall, a woman in front a nearly naked man.

With an impish grin, Remus laid down his cards. "Three of a kind."

"Damnit!" Snow dropped her cards on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. She only had a pair of two's.

"Aha! Now it's your turn." Snow looked up at him and smiled, shrugging her shoulders softly. "No, I think it's time for bed."

"Why, you little-"

"Goodnight, Remus." Snow stood and walked to her bed, leaving Remus to stare at her retreating form. His eyes couldn't help but to glance down her back, to her arse. She was such a tease!

As Snow climbed into her bed, she let the curtains stay open. She reached for her wand, standing on her knees as she did so. The feel of him staring at her made her suddenly flushed. She had never felt like this. All of her feelings toward Remus had been storybook, fairytale love.

Now, she was beginning to feel exactly what she wanted to feel...She was feeling like a woman, a normal woman who wasn't being hunted by an insane ex-DeathEater. Although, she was a woman being hunted by an insane ex-DeathEater...

The sun shone down on a girl near the age of 16. Her long black hair floated around her in the water of the lake as she swam on her back. She was fully clothed, but her school robe had been shed on the shore.

The girl was singing softly, a slow, melodic tune that rolled across the sky with the wind. A smile was on her lips, and she was thinking of the boy that had just kissed her. How a wonderful day it had been.

The sun was bright, the water clear and enviting, and the girl couldn't be happier. That is, until she heard her mother calling from the hillside.

"Rhianon Elizabeth Nix! You get out of that water right now! You'll ruin your good school clothes." Her mother clicked her tongue so loud that Rhianon heard it from the middle of the lake.

Rhianon turned over on her stomach and swam to the shore, grinning widely at her mothers disapproving face. "Just got your robes and you're already ruining them. You can't be alone for one minute without pulling a stunt, can you?"

"It's called swimming, Mother." The girl teased, picking up her black robes to hand to the older woman who snatched it out of her hands. Rhianon twisted all of her long black hair over her shoulder and rung it out. Water droplets still made tiny trails down her soaked back.

But, she couldn't stop smiling. Life was beautiful, and nothing could change that.

Rhianon looked up at her mother to see a horrified look appearing on her face.

"RHIANON!" She shouted, running back down the hillside to her daughter. The girl was frozen in fear. What was happening? How did the sky grow so dark?

Rhianon turned to see four men, clad in dark hoods walking toward her. Their wands were outstretched, but not pointing at the adolescent.

"Crucio!" They shouted simultaneously. The mother fell to the ground, writhing on the grass. Rhianon screamed and made an attempt to help her, but her wrists were seized before she could even take a step. "No! Let me go! MOTHER! NO!"

In mere seconds, the warm day had turned bitter and cold. Rhianon felt numb, watching her mother having the horrifying seizure on the ground.

The fingers on her wrists were cutting into her flesh, but she couldn't feel it. What had happened?

Rhianon's head was jerked to the side, forcing her to look up into the face of a cold, sinister man. His silver eyes gazed down at her, a smile on his thin white lips. "Obliviate." Was all he said, and Rhianon passed out in the arms of the four men.

"NO!!" Snow sat up in her bed, sweat dripping off her temple. Her blanket had been kicked and became tangled up in her feet at the foot of her bed.

The entire matress was shaking under her quivering body. Snow had got exactly what she wanted. She knew how she had lost her life, she knew her mother, she knew her name.

Remus flung himself from his bed, having only just went to sleep in the past five minutes. He snatched the curtain that surrounded Snow's bed, half expecting to see Lucius ravaging her, hurting her. But, he saw only the 21 year old woman. Her white tanktop was around her ribs, twisted and looked as though she had struggling.

He immediately suspected Lucius to have been there.

"What? What's wrong? Snow?" Remus sat on the edge of the bed and took her chin in his hands. Her eyes, that were filled with fire just a few hours ago, were glazed and unmoving.

"I saw..."

"What? Was it Lucius? Snow answer me!"

"My name isn't Snow!"

**AN:ok, continuing with the plot. Although, there are bits and peices here and there about the growing 'crush' Remus is developing. Oh, and THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!MORE COOKIES AND CANDY AND MILK AND ALL THAT STUFF THAT KEEPS YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE! **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 11: Secrets**

"Remus..." Snow whimpered, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling her closer to him. Remus hesitated but, did the same, wrapping his arms around her back.

"I saw her...I saw my mother. She..."

"It's ok. Just, tell me what happened. Was it a dream?"

Snow nodded in response, not pulling away from the man. She felt safe suddenly. Her fears melted away in his arms, slipping under the bed.

"I was swimming...'cause I was happy about a boy. He kissed me or he liked me. And, my mother yelled at me for swimming. I still had my school uniform on-"

"Uniform? Was it-" Remus cut in

"Not Hogwarts. No, I figured someone would have been able to recognize me if I had went to Hogwarts." She smiled and pulled back from Remus. Together, they slid further on the bed. Snow dropped her head onto his shoulder and shut her eyes, trying to remember everything.

She could see her mother. She was surprisingly an exact double of Snow. Her hair was black, pulled behind her head in a curly ponytail that hung near the small of her back.

"She was beautiful. But, just as I was walking back up the hill, my mother screamed at me. She said 'Rhianon'. I suppose that was my name. When I looked back, I saw the deatheaters...Remus?"

"Yes?" He looked at her as she slid from his body. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her middle finger had hooked onto her bottom lip.

If the time was right, Remus would have loved to kiss her. But, he soon took hold of his thoughts and shook them from his mind. How could he think of such a thing?

"The..The Crustacious Curse. It doesn't kill the victims does it?"

Remus thought for a moment, not sure what she was saying. Each time she asked him a question, he couldn't stop looking at her lips.

"No." He didn't really remember answering. What was the spell she was casting over him?!

"My mother may still be alive. Is there-" Snow looked up into Remus' face and saw him staring at her. His eyes were cloudy, as if he were being hypnotised.

Snow backed away from him slightly, not sure if this was another mirage of Lucius, or if it were really Remus. Without him seeing her, she reached down and pinched her leg and felt a sharp pang. 'Thank God.'

But, by that time, Remus had snapped from his reverie and was taking his arm away from her shoulder.

"Is there what?"

"...Is there a record of who was attacked by supposed Deatheaters?"

"Yes, at the headquarters. Snow? Er...Rhianon?"

Snow grinned, feeling relieved that she was hearing her own name for once. It felt good. She chuckled softly before raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Are you going to be ok here for a second while I apparate to Grimmauld Place?" Remus took her hand and slid his thumb over her knuckles, making goosebumps appear on her arms. Snow nodded, but stopped Remus before he could apparate. "Can I join you?"

"You can?-If you can apparate...then why didn't you go get your wand yourself?"

"Because, silly, you offered to do it for me." Remus laughed softly before pulling her from the bed, telling her to follow him. With a pop, he disappeared, and moments later, Snow did too.

The second pop, sounding when she arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, echoed in the darkened room. Since she had been moved out, it seemed that no one had been back.

"Odd." Remus muttered, clutching Snow's hand in his own. She clasped both of hers to him, hiding behind his left shoulder. A dark, ominous feeling rose in her stomach. "What's odd?" She whispered, looking at Remus. But, as she did so, she couldn't help her next thoughts. 'He's so handsome...Idiot, Lucius could be here and you're oggling over a man.'

"Tonks was here earlier. Said she was staying the night to watch over the place."

Snow swallowed hard as they moved toward the kitchen door. Suddenly, she wished she had _atleast _put on a pair of pants. But, no, here she was in her undies.

Before she could smack her forehead and inform Remus of her lack of clothing, a crash sounded from outside the kitchen door. Footsteps followed the crash, sounding dangerously close. Remus grabbed his wand and held it out in front of him.

The hinges on the kitchen door creaked, making Snow step back and clutch Remus' arm with all her strength.

Whoever was on the other end of the door was cursing about their toe being smashed. This made Snow relax a bit. And, before long, Tonk was waltzing through the door, casting a spell to light up the candles. She laid her always changing eyes on the two strangers and gasped.

"Remus! Snow, geez! You two scared the daylights outta me- Hey, you have no pants on." She said, pointing to Snow's legs. With a deep, crimson blush, Snow stepped out from Remus and crossed her arms over her chest. "We didn't have time."

Tonks raised an eyebrow before a silly grin took over her mouth. "Ohh...I see."

"You see what?" Remus asked, dumbly, making Snow roll her eyes.

"No, not like that. It's just that...I mean. Stop looking at me with that stupid smile! Shut up!" Tonks put her hands up in defense before turning to the fridge.

As she opened it, gathering items for a sandwhich, she spoke. "So, why did you come here, half naked?"

"Ugh. I had a nightmare and I need some information." Without another word spoken, Snow grabbed Remus by the hand and lead him out into the hallway. "Lead the way."

"Right, well, they're in the attic. After the war was over, we figured that we didn't need to have them out constantly like the old days."

"Old days? You sound like my father...well, not really since I didn't know my father." Snow's laughter took a turn and she suddenly frowned. If her mother had shown up in her dream, then when was she to learn of her father? Was he hit with the curse also?

As they traveled up the stairs, Snow caught a breeze of cold air, lingering around her bare legs. Thankfully, she had shaved her legs the day before going to Snape's house.

"You know, Remus. I'm kind of glad this all happened to me."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked as they turned the hall, heading for the attic stairs.

"Well, if Lucius hadn't of been so...odd, and I would have never been to Voldemort or anything, then..." What was she going to say now? Snow bit her lip, flinching as she recut the wound Lucius had inflected on her.

"Then, I would have never met all of you." 'Brilliant. Simply, and magnificently brilliant.'

"All of me?"

"No, well, yes. And everyone else. But mostly you because, you've been so kind to me in the past few years and I could never get through this without you. And, the others in the Order, and I'm happy that I've had this chance to meet you all, well, not under the circumstances as to why I've met you and what I mean is...

"You're rambling, Snow."

"Yes, thank you for stopping me." Remus laughed as he lit the candles that lined the walls leading to the attic. "Ladies first." He held his hand up to let her pass, but Snow didn't move. Her lips twisted into a smirk before she pushed his shoulder slightly.

"You just want to look at my arse." 'You can do way more than just look at it.'

Remus' cheeks lit with a blush. In truth, he was trying to be a gentleman. "That's ok, I forgive you. C'mon, lets go up together." Snow took his hand and pulled her along beside him, despite his inability to move a muscle.

'Remus, you imbecile!'

Snow sat on a dusty chair as Remus pulled another pile of papers out of a box. Most were old papers from the Daily Prophet, telling about Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or suspicious things that had happened that may have been DeathEater mischief.

So far, in the search, they had found two reports of an attack on a muggle and a witch by a DeathEater. The muggle killed, and the witch in St. Mungos. But, they had inculded a picture, and she was not the woman Snow recognized.

Finally, Snow gave up and sat down, letting Remus continue. She knew it was of no use. She would just have to dream of where her mother was now.

Remus knealt down, balancing on the balls of his feet. "Snow I don't think...Wait a minute. I found another attack." He dug into the box and pulled out a rather worn out peice of a paper. It was a short little section, but it included a picture.

Snow took it from his hands and saw the exact same hillside she saw from her dream. The picture was taken from the lake shore, looking back up the hill. The medi-wizards, reporters, and Ministry workers were walking around, examining the crime scene.

Just looking at it gave Snow the chills. She had been there. They didn't even know she was attacked, or kidnapped.

'Earlier this week, an attack was reported by a fisherman who witnessed it. He claimed to see four men attack a woman, using the Crustacious Curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses...' Snow drifted her eyes down, trying to find a name that she would recognize.

'Minster Cornelius Fudge...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...Clara Nix.'

Snow gasped and felt something wet slide down her cheek. Tears stung her eyelids as she continued to read. "Oh, Remus. This is her. This is her. She...she was...Oh my God. Remus, she's alive!"

Remus was beside the girl in seconds, reading along with her. "St. Mungos...Do you suppose she's still there?" He asked her, not entirely sure why. How was Snow suppose to know anything about her mother?

"It's worth a look, isn't it? Clara Nix...What about her husband.." Remus, unlike Snow, had read the end of the article. He snatched it from her hand and walked to the box. "Alright, well. We'll speak to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Remus...What is it?"

"Snow..." He didn't know what to say. How could he tell her? She wasn't ready to know this. As he felt tears building under his own eyelids, Snow was out of her seat, snatching the article from his hands.

What she read, made her stomach churn with disgust. "My father...a suspected DeathEater? So, that's how Voldemort knew I was a virgin." Angrily, the girl turned to her chair and shoved it over, not caring if it broke something.

"What a happy family I had."

AN!- Thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! for the lovely reviews! I love them so far, and I'm so happy you all like my story! If I could give you all an award, I would...but I hope you'll settle for this little written award saying: Thanks!!!!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!

Chapter 12: St. Mungos

Four days had passed and Snow was back into her surly mood. It seemed that whenever she found something to be happy about, there were far worse things that kept making themselves known to her.

The time she falls in love with Remus, they have to go unlock her memory, and she finds horrifing, disturbing things that haunt her every waking and sleeping moments.

When she gets over that, and finally learns who is after her, she gets attacked by a werewolf.

'Why is God so against me being happy?' Snow thought, letting the hot shower beat down on her face.

'Oh, don't forget the time when you actually get Remus to lighten up, and then you find out your father pracitcally handed you to the Dark Lord on a silver platter.'

Frustrated with her thoughts, Snow turned to the shower and turned it off, stepping out with a towel around her chest. She reached for her panties and pulled them on, and went to the sink.

Through the mist on the mirror, Snow wiped her hand over it, letting herself see what she looked like. Dark circles branded her eyelids, making her seem like a racoon rather than a woman.

Her wet hair stuck to the side of her neck and shoulders, making her rather uncomfortable. Reaching behind her head, Snow took her hair in her hands and twisted it into another towel.

Just as she did so, the door opened, and Remus stopped in the doorway. "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I was just about to go out anyway."

"Are you ok?"

Snow looked at him bitterly as she stormed out of the bathroom. She made her way to her bed and turned back to glare at Remus. "Oh, yes. Perfectly fine. I'm peachy in fact! I'm going to see my mother who is probably no more alive than a carrot, I finally learned who I was, and it turned out to be the worst thing I have ever known in my FIVE fucking years of actually living, and now, I have this man standing in front of me, asking me if I'm ok when he knows PERFECTLY clear that I am FAR FROM OK!"

Remus let his gaze harden as she spoke her words. He walked to her and pointed his finger in her face. "You don't have to speak to me like that. I was just wondering if you'd like to talk about it."

"HA! As if talking to you will solve all my problems! You're not the only thing in this world, Remus!" Snow turned from him and jerked the towel out of her hair, wincing slightly as it pulled a few strands out of her scalp as it went. She reached over and jerked her bra from her bag.

"What are you talking about? You're being stupid."

"No, I'm being me!" Without thinking, Snow dropped her towel and slipped her bra over her shoulders, clasping it in the front between her breasts.

"Would you stop? You're acting like a lunatic, and it's uncalled for. I know you're upset-"

"Then do something about it!"

Remus stepped up closer, his fuse had been long since lit, and now he was about to explode. "What would you like me to do, Snow? Turn back time and take it all away?! Do you want to go back in time and live with your DeathEater father? Do you want to have never lived at Grimmauld place, never have known your friends that you know now? Weren't you just saying less than a week ago that you were happy all of this happened? Talk about hot and cold." Remus barely had time to think before Snow's hand flew up to his face, slapping him across the jaw.

Tears snaked out of her eyes, forming streams down her pale cheeks. She had never ever thought about slapping Remus. It was as if her hands had a mind of their own.

Remus' head had been turned from the force of the slap and he had still not turned it back. He was blinking, and pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"Remus..."

She tried to apologize, but her throat tightened suddenly. Snow threw her hand to her mouth, hiding the sob that was hiccuped from her chest.

But, Remus was already across the room, reaching for the doorknob. "I'll meet you downstairs." He muttered before slamming the door. "REMUS!" Snow shouted again, running to the door. She threw it open and looked down the hallway. Remus was already at the stairs, jogging down them, and ignoring any attempt Snow made to stop him...

"Hello. How may I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asked, smiling at both Remus and Snow. "We're here to see Clara Nix." Remus replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He gave a sideways glance to Snow, seeing her looking to the floor.

"Alright, she's on the spell disaster floor. Room 393."

Snow nodded to the woman, but still didn't look up. Leaving the front desk, Remus and Snow made their way to the elevators. Their trip was in silence.

At least two feet were placed between the two, and that space was filled with nervous silence. Each time Remus cleared his throat or sighed, Snow would flinch and wipe a fresh batch of tears from her eyes.

It killed her that Remus would refuse to talk to her. She hadn't meant to slap him, it was an accident. In fact, all of her thoughts were no longer on her mother, or her father, or even Lucius. The main thing she wanted was to have Remus back. She wanted him to smile at her, to hold her hand, touch her!

The elevator stopped and before a group of people could step on with them, Remus and Snow exited, standing in front of a large white and green sign. 'Spell Disaster Ward' was written in green letters with arrows pointing in both directions under it.

"393 would be this way." Remus muttered, stepping to the left, and not even looking back to see if Snow was following. She wanted to run the opposite way and jump out of a window. But, her instincts made her feet move, and she was following right behind Remus.

They passed doors that were closed, all with numbers counting down to the one they were looking for. 399 had a man screaming behind it. He was shouting that the kangaroos were licking him again.

If it were any other time, Snow would have giggled, but not today.

398...397...396...

395 was opened, and empty. She wondered if the person that had inhabited that room had either died, or was cured. Snow hoped it was the latter of the two.

"393."

"I can't do it." She whispered, her throat feeling rather dry all of a sudden.

"You can. I'm right here beside you."

"You are? All day long you've been either a foot from me, or a yard ahead." Coldly, Snow glared at him and passed into the room, seeing a man laying on a bed. He was staring at the ceiling. He wasn't speaking outloud, but his mouth moved, forming no words at all.

A blue curtain, beside the mans bed was drawn. Snow could faintly see the shadow of a bed, with someone in it.

A nurse who had been sitting in the corner of the room stood and smiled to the both of them, although she recieved none in return.

"Clara Nix?"

The nurse nodded and pointed to the curtain. Snow felt her heart leap up in her throat. This was it. She was going to see her mother. Remus stepped in front of his companion and pulled the blue curtain back. Snow wanted to close her eyes, to look away from what she was going to see.

It was too frightening.

But, she didn't, and wished she had of. Laying in the bed, was an older, less lifeless version of the woman she had seen in her dream. Clara didn't even look up. Her eyes were glued to the plant sitting on the table next to her bed.

Snow, wiping her tears away, looked at the plant and saw roses. She never liked roses...

"M-mum?"

She recieved no response. Snow felt her heart shattering beneath her chest. How could this happen to her mother? All of her beauty, and her life, wasted because of one man. It shouldn't have been this way.

"I wish I had of drown the day the DeathEaters took me away." Snow whispered hoarsely. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she turned away, collapsing against Remus' chest. She pounded her fist against his chest once; that was all she had strength to do.

Remus closed his arms around the girl, protectively, turning her away from the woman on the bed. Before he could pull Snow out into the hallway, Clara turned sharply and faced the ceiling. Her mouth had turned white and a green ring formed around the corner of her lips. Her sunken eyes shut tightly and she opened her mouth to scream.

"RHIANON! RHIANON!"

Snow broke free from Remus and ran into the hallway, her hands clasped to her ears. She scratched at her head, running from the room and into the elevators.

From behind, someone clutched her, hugging her waist. Snow struggled with the person, kicking and fighting, trying to get away from the screaming of her own name. Why was her mother calling for her? She never hated the sound of her own name more in her life.

"SNOW!" Remus growled, spinning the girl around so she was pressing against his chest. "I want to leave. I never want to come back here again!"

"Ok, you don't have to..." Struggling, Remus dragged her into the elevator, slamming the doors shut and collapsing with her on the floor. "She was calling for me! She was trying to save me...The day they took me away has been replaying in her mind for five years, Remus!"

"I know, I know. Let's just get you back to Snape Manor..."

AN- Hows THAT?!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!

**Chapter 13:Worse Than Before**

Snow apparated into the large, dimly lit foyer of Snape Manor with a loud pop. Henry, who had been trapesing down the hallway, spotted her, squeeked and dove into his hiding place. The girl didn't even look twice at him. Even if she wanted to, her red, puffy eyes wouldn't allow her to focus well enough on anything.

She blindly ran toward the stairs, slamming into a dark man on her way.

"It seems you're incapable of seeing properly." Snape said in his unamused, bored tone. He dusted his shoulders off and looked to Snow. What he saw made him stop and regret giving her an insult.

He was aware that she had just visited St. Mungos to see her mother, and apparently it had not gone well. Snow's hair, usually straight and very well-kept, was flying in all different directions and looked as though someone had rubbed it the wrong way.

As Severus cleared his throat, averting his eyes from the girls tear streaked face, Snow sobbed louder. She collapsed on his chest, clutching the arms of his robes in her tight grip.

"You were a DeathEater..." She managed to say between her sobs. Snow turned her face toward Severus and hiccuped.

"Did you...ever see them rape me?"

Snape felt his heart breaking. He often forgets he even has a heart, but she reminded him.

He had never seen them rape her. Perhaps because he was usually on spying missions for Voldemort while actually spying for Dumbledore.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to even look at her.

"No, I didn't."

"Good...Did you-" Snow sobbed once more, pressing her face into Snape's chest before continuing. "-know a Andre Nix?"

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. "Yes."

Snow gave another wail, dropping to her knees so her face was pressing into his thigh. Uncomfortably, Snape adjusted her head so he had her chin in his hands, leading her away from his private area.

Sitting down on the stairs, he looked deep at her face, his dark eyes still narrowed. "How do you know Nix?"

"He's my father!" Once more, the shattered girl dropped her head onto his lap, crying. Severus looked straight before moving his gaze down to Snow. The back of her hair was as disheveled as the front.

"Snow, where's Remus?"

"WHO CARES?" Came her muffled voice.

"Sit up. Sit up, you..." The once tough, unbreakable Potions Master couldn't bring himself to insult the girl. She looked so heartbroken. And who could blame her? Andre Nix was almost as bad as Bellatrix and Lucius themselves. He sold his own daughter to Voldemort.

Snow sat up on her knees and looked up at Severus, clearing her face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I just...I got hysterical after seeing my..." Her lips tightened before her face screwed up again.

Before she could burst into tears, Severus took her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. "You have to tell me where Remus is."

"I don't know...As soon as I got off the elevator at the hospital, I ran away from him. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, just listen to me. Go upstairs and clean your face. Wait there and I'll contact someone to look for Remus."

"You're leaving me? Don't go! I don't want to be alone!" Snow lunged at Snape again, clutching the fabric of his sleeves. Her bright green eyes shown up at him innocently. Snape sighed and took her hands off of his arms. He was unnerved at how dependant on him she was. "I'm going to use the floo network. If you want, I'll use the library upstairs. It's across the hall from your room."

Nodding, Snow let him lead her upstairs. She had a sudden bad feeling about Remus. It was, afterall, a full moon tonight.

"No, he hasn't been by to get his Wolfbane." Severus spoke into the fire at the old Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was pacing the floor in his office, his left hand scratching at his chin, while his right was behind his back.

It seemed to make the air of the room more nervous seeing him pace. Dumbledore only paced when he was worried.

Of course, a wild werewolf on the loose would make anyone nervous.

"Watch over the girl while I contact someone to look out for Remus. It will be nightfall in three hours. Hopefully he will come to his senses and return to Grimmauld Place before then." Dumbledore walked away from the fireplace after seeing Severus nod in agreement.

Just as he stood and dusted the soot off of his black robes, a soft knock at the door sounded. Severus turned to see the door open and a fresher looking Snow walk in. She had a robe covering her body, making the man a bit nervous.

But, thankfully, she was not naked underneath. Her pajama bottoms hung to the ground around her feet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run away. I was just...being over dramatic, I suppose." She whispered, plopping down on a leather couch situated in the middle of the green rug on the floor.

Severus raised an eyebrow, watching as she narrowed her eyes, pressed her lips together and started shaking all over. Her shoulders heaved with fresh sobs that erupted from her chest.

Crying unnerved Severus more than anything. Especially if it was a woman crying.

He didn't blame this girl, however. She had been unusually strong until now. He had only seen her cry once, when she was explaining what she remembered from Lucius to everyone. Even then he saw that she didn't want to cry.

"I hope he's ok. I mean...I didn't even mean to slap him! I didn't know he'd get so mad at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remus..." Snow turned to him and turned in her seat, planting her feet on the ground. She bent over and put her face in her hands.

Snape almost smiled. He would have paid to see Remus being slapped, but now was not the time to fantasize. Hesitantly, he walked over to the girl and sat next to her. He expected her to flop into his lap again, or her to cry on his shoulder. What he got from Snow was entirely different.

She shot up and looked at him, her eyes not as red as they had been before. But, past her tears, Severus saw something else. Despair swam around the green emeralds, along with a spark of desire.

He raised both of his eyebrows just as she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his. Her tears that lingered on her skin fell into his lips and he tasted the salty liquid on his tongue.

Even though he was trying not to make the kiss mutual, Snow was already climbing over his lap. Her fingers snaked their way through his hair and down the back of his neck.

She pried his lips apart with her own. The feel of her tongue against his snapped Severus out of his shock. He took her by the arms and pulled her away. She was breathing heavily and her lips were red, matching her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, tossing her aside to land on the couch. Severus stood and crossed the room, putting as much distance between them as possible.

Snow quickly closed the distance and followed behind him, running her hands over his chest.

"I'm kissing you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. However, he was not particularly as taken back as he was before. Therefore, she did not get very far.

"Dont!"

"Why? God knows we both need it."

"I don't need your silly, childish kisses."

Snape pulled her clawing hands away from his chest and held her at arms length. If she continued, he'd have no regrets about slapping her.

The crackling of the fire made Snape jump back, putting a few feet of distance between himself and Snow. She was looking at him, her fingers scratching her lips gently.

"Ok, so maybe you don't need my kisses...but...we both need to take our minds off of everything. Show me what a real man feels like." Snow let her voice drop an octave. She was almost purring.

"Stop acting like a lewd, little wanton. I don't want a little girl to throw herself at me!"

Snow stopped her advancing moves toward him. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. For the first time in his life, Severus feared a woman. Her hands fell to her sides, making fists. The volcano behind her eyes erupted, spewing anger and resentment.

"A little girl? Is that what everyone thinks of me to be? Has it ever crossed anyones minds that I'm not the 16 year old, helpless, baby I was when you all first found me? I'm 21! A woman! I'm not a girl, I'm not a young lady, I am a woman! Stop treating me like a child and treat me like a woman!"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "So, to prove your womanhood you're going to throw yourself at any man you come across and sleep with him? Prove you're a woman by acting mature like one." He crossed the room again, brushing past her as he made his way to the door. The breeze from his hasty retreat surrounded Snow and she shivered.

"Wait here, I just heard someone apparate."

AN- Hows THAT?! OOh, Snape you're so mean! Anyway, THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK YOUUUU! (have I mentioned Thank you?!) Forthe wonderful reviews! I appreciate them, and I hope this story isn't too...bad or boring. I'm definately not getting tired of writing it! Every sunday at church, in my sunday school class, there is this man that looks like Remus! I can't help but stare dreamily at him and whats even better is that he lives down my road! Eee! Oh well, I suppose that was a little secret I have been keeping in and needed to get out...oh yes, DO COME BACK FOR MORE! Things start...happening in the next chapter that you will not want to miss. grin grin


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!

Chapter 14: Another Full Moon

Snow trapsed back into her room, threw herself on the bed and opened the curtains. The evening sky was painted like a portrait outside the window. Pinks and violets were strewn across the clouds, but Snow couldn't find any delight in watching the sunset now. She closed the curtains with a loud growl.

How and why was she acting like this again? Did she have to prove a point to everything?

She didn't exactly understand why she kissed Snape. The atmosphere called for it, and she answered. But, it wasn't the way she expected kisses to be. Of course, she had only dreamt of kissing one man, and Severus Snape was not him.

Speaking of her prince charming...

The door to the bedroom swung open so forcefully that it hit the wall behind it. With a start, Snow jumped and peeked out of the curtains of her bed. Remus was there, pulling something out of his robe and placing it in the trunk against the footboard.

Snow smiled and got out of the bed, suddenly forgetting the entire incident with Snape a few moments ago.

"Rhianon.." Remus stated, not looking her in the eye. In fact, he didn't even turn to acknowledge her existance.

Snow frowned, quickly erasing the smile she got when she saw him. Leave it to the man she loved to make her happy and depressed at the same time.

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?"

"Remus! Stop acting like a child. I never meant to hurt your feelings when I slapped you. You made me angry and I had to stop you from saying those hurtful things to me." She jerked his hand up and pulled him toward her. Together, they sat on his bed. He still made no move to look at her face.

"And did you once think that the things you were saying to me, did not hurt? Do you think I enjoyed having you speak to me as if you would...Severus?"

Snow flinched slightly at the sound of that name, but she regained her composure and pulled her legs up on the bed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry again. I can't apologize enough."

"I'm sorry too." This time, he did look at her. Remus caught his breath in his throat and swallowed hard.

He could see that she had been crying. Her pale face was tear streaked, dark circles were under her eyes, and it was mainly because of him. And her mother.

Remus looked away again, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

At the door, another man appeared. Snape looked quickly at Snow and then to Remus, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Shouldn't you be in hiding already, Remus? Wouldn't want another accident to happen, now would we?" There was definate amusement in his tone.

Remus growled and stood up, removing his shabby, brown jacket, laying it on the bed. "I guess this is goodbye then. I suppose Molly be watching after Snow?"

"Molly is in Romania because Charlie was burnt rather badly by a dragon. Unfortunately, I am due back at Hogwarts in the morning. And, Dumbledore wishes that I bring Snow to Hogwarts with me."

Snow's eyes bulged and she turned to Remus, ready to beg him to let her stay with him. She would rather be face to face with a werewolf than with Severus Snape for three days, especially after what happened earlier this evening.

But, she did not get to grovel and beg, for Remus was already standing and saying his goodbye. "No, no, Remus wait! I can stay at Gimmauld Place with you! No- Don't--"

pop

"Go."

With her eyes closed, she turned around, not facing the man at the door. She knew he'd have some sort of a smirk on his pale placid face, just to mock her. "I'll get my things."

"No need, Miss...Nix. Henry has already been informed to do so immediately after dinner begins. For some reason, though I haven't the slightest idea why," Snape's voice called, mocking her with sarcasm. "Henry will not come closer than a few feet to you. Perhaps he's afraid you'll maul him with your mouth. Heaven knows that is my reason for staying so distant."

Snow turned around and threw him daggers with her glare. He seemed unhurt by her action.

"I made a mistake, ok? I should have known not to kiss a _toad_ unless I knew he was my prince."

To her joy, Snape seemed to snarl more at her comment. Before she could grin with satisfaction, the surly man turned on his heel and made for the stairs. She followed, her arms crossed over her shirt.

"I see you've taken a new direction in finding your womanhood. But a sharp mouth will not bring you a step closer to it, I assure you."

"You're one to talk, smart ass."

"Language will not get you there either."

Snow bounded down a few steps quicker than he did. She stretched her arms out, grasping the rail with one hand and leaving the other pressed against the darkly papered wall. Her green eyes had narrowed on him and seemed a shade darker in the dim candle light.

"So what will, Severus? You seem to know quite a bit about women. Are you hiding something from the rest of us?" She quickly flicked her eyes down to his groin before fluttering them back up at his face.

"Move."

"Answer me, and I'll move. What will it take for you to stop looking at me like I'm a disease?"

"Nothing. There is nothing you could do to make me stop looking at you like a disease, as you so correctly put it."

"You're an ass! And since you made me this angry, YOU can be the one to explain my disappearance to Dumbledore AND Remus. They won't be as sympathetic as you wish." With that, Snow turned around and ran down the rest of the stairs, heading for the foyer.

Severus was still trying to decipher what she had just informed him. Her disappearance...

"Get back here you foolish, embicile!"

Stupidly, Snow raised her middle finger in the air and disappeared with a loud crack that soon followed when one apparates.

With a heave of a sigh, Severus made his way to the nearest fireplace, preparing to travel to Dumbledore's office, the only way he knew how...

AN- Hows THAT?! THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK YOUUUU! (have I mentioned Thank you?!) Forthe wonderful reviews! I appreciate them, and I hope this story isn't too...bad or boring. I'm definately not getting tired of writing it!Hope I'm portraying Snape correctly. He's an asshole in my mind (despite his sexyness) so that is what I made him out to be! grin grin DO COME BACK FOR MORE! Things start...happening in the next chapter that you will not want to miss. grin grin


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!

**Chapter 15: The Smell of Trouble**

Snow stormed down the London street. She was well aware of the stares she recieved from her attire. Yet, she made no move to slap or punch the ones who gave her the looks, as she so wanted to do.

She was, also, aware of the senseless move she made by running away from Snape. But, he was so cruel, and nasty.

So were the evil muggles of the late-night London streets.

Snow stopped on the sidewalk, crossing her arms over her chest. She played with the terrycloth of the robe before looking around in all directions. Despite her mind telling her not to, she wanted nothing more than to apparate back to Snape Manor where it was safe.

This was becoming absurd. She had to control her anger. It was going to kill her, or put her into a situation where she could get killed. Much like the situation she was in at the present moment.

Snow looked around her nervously. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. They had no idea she had apparated and of course she had more sense than to do it where she landed right in the middle of an intersection.

Her eyes darted around from person to person, keeping one eye out for a certain blonde that she did not want to meet at the moment.

If only Remus were there to keep her protected. The full moon seemed to be a constant reminder that he was not going to walk up to her and take her back to Grimmauld Place.

And she knew Snape better than to hope he'd come looking for her.

Her only solution would be to find a wizard inhabited place and ask them to direct her to a place where she could apparate without being seen.

But, that was almost as hard as searching for a straw in a needle stack!

A man walked beside her, brushing her shoulder with his own. Snow quickly stepped aside, frightened at the close proximity of everyone around her. Just as she stepped away, another person slammed into her side.

"Watch where you're going, you fuckin' slob."

Snow widened her eyes at the woman dressed in all black. But, she did not have time to give the nasty woman a comeback, because at that time, someone else had shuffled beside her, pushing her aside.

"Move over." He said with a snarl.

Biting her lip, Snow grabbed a hold of a street lamp and turned to the street. Cars were zipping through the intersection at speeds that would kill someone if they had ran out in front of them.

For a few minutes, she watched as the lamp beside the street changed from red to green, and then back to red, stopping at yellow each time. They signaled when to go, and stop. Though, Snow couldn't decide what the yellow stood for. Nothing changed in the traffic when the yellow would appear.

As she laid her temple against the lamp post, she let herself take in a breath of the air. Everything smelled...crowded.

It was too crowded for her liking. And something was troubling her. A slight twinge in the pit of her stomach played part in her nervousness almost as much as the voices in her head telling her to just apparate back to where it was safe.

Looking around, she saw the cars slow down once more and then stop at the red signal. The rush of people around her made Snow grasp tighter to the lamp post. People's elbows hit into her arms and backs, but she made no effort to move. It was as if she could find protection from that post.

And then she spotted it. A head bobbing through the crowd was home to soft, silvery blonde hair tied in the back.

With wide, fearful eyes, Snow ducked back through the moving mass of people, heading toward the way she came.

The way she came...'How did I get here? Where is that alley way? Where am I?'

Snow ran a hand through her messy black hair as she quickened her pace. If it was Lucius, he wouldn't have a hard time finding her. She was the only one walking on the streets with her pajama's and bathrobe.

'Please don't let it be him.' She bit her bottom lip, wincing as she re-opened the wound Lucius had enflicted on her.

Her fingernails dug into her sweaty palms. Did she dare glance back to see? What if it was him? He would see her and catch her. On the other hand, she could be running for no reason.

Snow slowed to a fast walk before flicking her hair over her shoulder, unsuspiciously casting a glance backwards. Her green eyes scanned the crowd that followed closely behind her, and for a moment, she let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't there. Lucius hadn't been following her afterall.

With a soft smile, she turned back around. Her face slammed right into the chest of a man in front of her. His scent was intoxicating. He smelled like...her.

Gasping loudly, Snow jerked her head up to see two diamond like eyes, staring at her with their silver malice.

Lucius reached out quickly, grabbing her shoulders in his pale hands. "I've been searching everywhere for you. Dumbledore was smart to hide you. I will not go lightly on you..." Leaning forward to whisper into her ear, Lucius flicked his tongue across her earlobe. His hot breath rushed into her ear, making her stomach churn with nasuea.

Just as she felt she would pass out, a man ran into Lucius, knocking him back slightly. Snow found the perfect oppurtunity to jerk her arms free from his grasp and run. She zipped through the crowd, not caring about the bags or purses she knocked around.

They were not important. Nothing was more impotant than getting back to Snape Manor.

'If I could just find a wizarding place.' Snow ran across a street intersection, dodging the honking cars and motorbikes.

Not once did she dare to look back and see if Lucius was still back there. She could turn back around and run into him again.

But, Snow was reminded that the psychotic lunatic was indeed still chasing her. "You ran away before! Don't think you'll get far this time!" His words echoed between her ears, bouncing off one side of her mind and back to the other.

If she could just get to an alley, she could apparate. Each one she passed, it was inhabited.

"Where's a fucking policeman?!" Snow shouted, jumping over a small puddle that formed in the sidewalk. Her feet fell back down on the hard surface, sending pain through her legs. She had no choice but to ignore it.

"Somebody help me!" She tried to shout. All that came out were sobs and coughs. Were people oblivious to her? Did they not see a girl running from a crazy looking man?

Finally, deciding the game of cat vs. mouse was over, Snow ducked into a darkened alleyway, lit only by one street lamp that hung above a fence. It was a dead end.

Her eyes wide with fear, Snow jogged to the fence, knowing she could not jump it. So, she did the next best thing...She hid.

With little struggle, Snow threw open the lid to a dumpster and jumped in. Shards of metal or glass cut into her ribs, but she hid her pain. Scrunching under a layer of rotting trash, Snow waited for the worst.

"I know you're hear, puppet...You have no where else to go. Are you here?" Lucius called, making a wave of fear wash over his victims body.

The smell of the trash almost made her wrench with disgust. If he didn't give up soon, she would throw up.

"You must be here." His voice was so close. Did he see her?

Lucius ducked around the dumpster, cursing when he found nothing. Then, there was silence.

Snow's mind was bombarded with questions. Was he still out there? What if he was waiting on her to get out? He had to be gone...

Raising out of the maggot infested garbage, Snow peeked out into the alleyway. All that she saw was the lighted street of London one way, and the fence the other. He was gone.

Snow put her hands on the side of the dumpster and raised her self up, groaning at the smell of her body. She pulled her legs out of the trash and stood on the top layer. With one more groan, Snow hoisted herself up and out of the dumpster. Her feet ached from running with barefeet. But, at least Lucius wasn't around.

"Gotcha."

Turning to see the man, Snow let out a scream. Her mouth was silenced by a cold hand. Lucius looked down at her face and let his eyes close, bringing her closer to him.

"I thought I had lost you. Why do you fear me, my pet? I love you and you love me. There's no reason for us to not be together." Snow widened her eyes at his words. He _actually_ thought she loved him.

Snow struggled against him, clawing her fingernails into his shirt and his skin. She wanted to rip off his arms and beat him with them. But they were like a vise on her body. There was no where for her to go. No one to save her.

Lucius growled suddenly, spinning the girl in his arms around so her back was pressed against his chest. On her hip she felt his arousal, making her gag.

But, beyond her stood Snape, in all his dark glory. She could almost smile! Almost.

"Malfoy."

"Of course, it's you. I should have known that wonderful, Severus Snape would be here to save the girl. Leave us alone. You've meddled too much in my affairs and you're not ruining my life again."

"So you'll ruin hers? Malfoy, I expected more of you. The least you could have done after Azkaban was take over from Voldemort...but persuing a teenager? Tsk tsk." Snape walked forward, never taking his eye away from Lucius.

Snow felt like screaming. She wasn't a teenager!

Lucius tightened his grip on her arms, making her remember where she was. "Take one more step and I kill her." He hissed, pointing something sharp into her back. Snow's eyes went wide immediately, telling Snape to go away.

By approaching Lucius, he was just going to kill her faster!

"No you won't." A third voice appeared, this time from behind the pair. Snow was whiped around to see Dumbledore. His eyes were narrowed on the man behind her, and his wand was out in front of him.

'Kill him Dumbledore...Just kill him.' Snow tried to motion with her eyes, but it was no use. No one even looked at her.

From behind her, Lucius was twitching. His body jerked behind her and the arm that was wrapped around her chest shook. Feathers grew from the skin and the entire apendage shortened in length.

With her new ability to move, Snow jumped out of the way, turning to see Lucius's clothes in a pile on the floor. She jerked her head up to see a Raven flying above them. He flew higher and higher until he escaped.

Thankful for this, Snow turned to hug both men for saving her life. But what she got was a slap across the face.

The force threw her head to the side and immediately, her hand went up to her jaw.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned, blocking the darker man from Snow.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will not be there to save you. And I don't expect Dumbledore to be so kind and leave his duties at Hogwarts to save you from someone you can avoid entirely. If anything, it's your own fault this happened tonight. But, don't thank me. Thank Albus. Without his begging and pleading, I would not have been here tonight." Snow stared at the ground as Severus spoke.

His words cut at her like knives, digging into every nerve in her body. Her cheek still stung from the force of the slap, but now everywhere else hurt too. Tears stung at her eyes, but she pushed them back and stared at Snape. Her eyes locked onto his dark orbs.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, before following both men toward the fence. It acted like a door and opened at Dumbledore's wave. She passed through it, finding herself in an office she had seen before. She was at Hogwarts.

**AN- **ok, I am aware that the slap was out of character for Snape...I wanted him to be that way...I don't know why...Anyway, if you didn't like that part, pretend it didn't happen. I was just writing what I had done if Snow had ran away and nearly got herself killed and was a complete idiot! I wouldda prolly let Lucius have his way..But, I didn't thank God. Well, keep the reviews coming! I sure do appreciate them all!!! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update wink wink


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Chapter 16: We Need To Talk**

"You're not sending me away are you?" Snow asked, choking on her sobs. It was difficult to grasp the situation. The only thing going through her mind was Remus. He would slap her just like Severus did.

"No, we're not sending you away." Dumbledore said, standing from his chair to cross the room. Through her teary eyes, Snow faintly saw the man approaching her. She felt like running away again. It was too much to bear. The way Snape and Albus looked at her. It was as if they were disgusted.

"Although, we thought about it numerous times." Severus added from his corner.

"Hush." The older man commanded, pulling Snow's hands so she would rise from her seat. "What you did tonight was not only foolish, but also irresponsible. We're putting everything on hold for your safety, and you don't appreciate that."

"I do! Honestly! I do...It was just, he made me so angry. And that house is so dreary and the house elf hates me for no reason at all! I thought I was doing everyone a favor." Snow sobbed into her hands, dropping back into the chair behind her. Her shoulders heaved with every sob.

An uncomfortable silence swept through the office room, only broken by the sharp intakes of breath of Snow. What would Remus think of her? Would he be furious like Dumbledore and Snape?

Would he refuse to speak to her again?

She couldn't live with that. Remus was the only man she cared for, and if he hated her, she didn't want to live.

"Rhiannon..." Dumbledore spoke finally, pulling the girl from her chair once more. Her knees buckled and Snow faltered in her step.

"I assume that Remus will want to talk to you. He will probably say most things that I want to right now. So, to spare you with two speeches, Severus has brewed you a sleeping draught. You will awake with the dawn after the full moon has ended." Dumbledore handed her a blue vile. Cold steam rose from the top, making Snow sob again.

She outstretched her hand and took it, pulling it to her chest. "You will have one hour to prepare yourself for Remus. He will not take this lightly..." As his words sounded, Snow tilted the vile to her lips and drank every drop. The cold liquid tasted like pure water.

It soothed every muscle in her body as it swam down to her stomach. With the last drop sliding down her throat, Snow closed her eyes and fell back against the chair, falling asleep immediately.

For three nights, she slept dreamlessly. And if it weren't for the fact that she was awake, Snow would have been feeling very refreshed. But, Remus was also awake now. He was probably tired, and cranky, and any minute now, he would burst through the door to shout at her.

Clutching the covers to her chest, Snow felt a trickle of a tear slide down her cheek. She needed her firewhisky. That always made her forget..

But, the punding of footsteps on the stairs soon made her forget about the whisky. Scrunching down into the pillows of her bed, Snow squeezed her eyes shut. However, the shouting she was expecting did not come. Nor did the door burst open.

It opened slowly, and was closed with as much silence as could be given. Footsteps sounded all the way until they stopped on the opposite side of her bed curtains.

"Are you awake?" Remus spoke. His voice was empty. There was no sympathy, nor mirth in his tone anymore.

"Mmhmm." Was all Snow could say. Her eyes were still closed even as the curtains were pulled back. The bed shifted and it was now that she opened her eyes.

Remus was looking at her, waiting for an explaination. His eyebrows were raised and his lips pursed. He looked angry.

Snow cleared her throat and brought her hand to her mouth, surpressing a sob. She couldn't take that look. "I know sorry won't take it all back."

"You're damn right."

She flinched at his lowered voice. With the back of her hand, Snow dried her cheeks before moving her eyes to his. "So, I suppose I will explain from the very beginning." She cleared her throat and put her hands in her lap. "It started at the hospital...I realized that...that I was alone. Seeing my mother so entranced by her nightmare's just...sent me over the edge. So, I ran back here...and just cried to Snape. And for once, he was a human. He sympathized for me, and took care of me..."

She cleared her throat again, still not looking at Remus. "Anyway, the next thing I knew, I was throwing myself at him in the library. I kissed him, he shoved me away. I wanted to feel what a real kiss felt like, and he told me I was being silly and immature. That's when I became mad at him again...And, after you left, I stopped Snape on the stairs after he made a rather nasty comment to me. We argued and I ran away. I didn't know Lucius would be looking for me. I honestly didn't...Please...don't be upset with me. I can't take it if you hate me. You're all I love." She hadn't meant to say the last part. And because of it, she gasped, looking up at the man with shock.

Remus' shoulders stiffened slightly, and his lips grew tighter. The room had turned a complete 180. Instead of Snow gasping and sobbing while she told her story, the tense silence in the room was all that could be heard.

She looked down at her legs and narrowed her eyes. How foolish she was to think he would fall victim to her attraction. She was no more than a problem to him.

Always under his feet, always in his hair, bothering him. How could he learn to love a girl who was so incredibly helpless as she was?

"Sno--"

"I need to say something else. Each time I look at you, I...feel weak. Ok? I'm head over heels for you and I want you to tell me you feel the same for me. Tell me you love me." Snow grasped his shoulder, turning him around on the bed. Wincing slightly, Remus did as she commanded, and looked deep in her green, flaming eyes.

"Snow...I.."

"Tell me. I've waited for too long!"

Remus continued looking at her, a war waging in his mind. He couldn't tell her. He didn't know what to do, what to say...what to decide. Should he go against everything in his nature and act on impulse? Or...be safe?

"I don't love you."

Chocking back a sob, Snow looked down and felt tears fall down her cheeks. Her throat tightened like a vise, squeezing any breath that tried to escape, back into her lungs. This was not what she had expected.

"Kiss me and then say you don't love me." It was hard to speak. Her voice was so hoarse from nothing. "Do it, and I will never bring this back up again." She was looking at him now. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and desperation.

With his eyes shut tightly, Remus sighed. He didn't know if it was the fact that she had kissed Snape before him, or what. But he suddenly did not want to kiss her. He didn't want to like it and definately did not want her to like it.

Remus shook his head, but it was soon taken in her hands. "Sorry." She muttered before pressing her cool lips against his. Despite his intention to not return the kiss, Remus' emotions and impulses got the best of him.

They fit perfectly together, locked in a kiss. Snow was delighted to find out that he was nothing like Snape.

Her lips moved against his, opening his mouth to let her tongue slide against his top teeth. Just as Snow's tongue grazed Remus' he pulled away, jumping from the bed. His quick movement caused Snow to fall on her face where he had just sat.

Raising herself from the bed, Snow tried best to hide her flushed face. Her blush didn't seem to want to disappear though.

"I'm sorry...I..I don't love you." Remus didn't even look her in the eye as he spoke. He grabbed the brown jacket from his trunk and fled from the room, not giving a second glance back.

At his place in the doorway, Henry stepped forward, glaring his bulging, tennis ball shaped eyes at Snow. "Miss is bad..." His voice was low, almost a growl, but Snow could still hear him. With her chest aching, she grabbed a shoe from the floor and threw it at the house elf, grazing the top of his ear as he ducked. "Go away! I never want to see ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!" Snow shouted, storming toward the door.

Henry quickly ducked away, yelping at the advancing girl. As he escaped through the library door, Snow turned toward the staircase. Just as she reached the bottom step, Snow glanced and saw Remus passing through the door, slamming it behind him. Surpressing her urge to scream at the top of her lungs, she stormed through the dining room door and into the kitchen. Her entrance frightened the house elves and they scattered throughout the room.

"Somebody...give me...a drink." She growled through clenched teeth. From the floor, a shaking bottle of wine was held up. Snow snatched it from their grasp and turned the bottle up. If Remus didn't love her...then why should she love him? Why should she waste her time with him? With any of these people...

But, she would not run away like last time. If they wanted her to behave like a woman...then she'd leave like one.

Setting the wine bottle down on the counter, Snow left the room to head to the nearest fireplace. She needed to pay Albus Dumbledore one last visit...

**AN- **I don't really have much commentary on this chapter...although, I didn't really like the whole kiss between Snow and Remus..It wasn't mean to be sweet and steamy though. Anyway, the end is drawing near. Lucius will make a few more appearances, as well as the others. And, I'll leave the ending up to you. Do you want to have a dramatic ending with death? Or a sweet ending with happiness for Snow and Remus? Do tell! Well, keep the reviews coming! I sure do appreciate them all!!! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update wink wink


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Chapter 17: The Realization**

She was halfway to the fireplace before her feet stopped moving. It was as if her feet refused to move another inch. This momentary pause in her step let Snow's mind catch up with her anger. She didn't want to leave, and it was now that she realized it. Leaving would be the last thing she wanted to do.

The floor behind the girl creaked, making Snow sigh. She knew Henry was behind her, waiting to mock her and call her bad. But, as soon as she looked over her shoulder to lock her green eyes on Henry's, he turned and walked away. There was sadness in his face, something she had never noticed. "Henry." She whispered, but he was gone. Was he sad because she was sad? Or was he sad because...she was bad.

"I am bad." Snow blinked. A fresh roll of tears slid down her cheeks. They felt cold against her heated skin. Turning on her heel, Snow fled out of the downstairs study, heading for the stairs. Her way there was blinded by her tears. She didn't even know how she got to her room, but she was there.

Flinging herself across the room, she instantly grabbed her bag. Her hands groped around clothes, and bath accesories. Finally, she felt the rough material of parchment, and she pulled out the letters from Lucius. With her left hand, she reached for the wand by her bed and pointed it at the letters. "Evanesco!" She shouted, making the letters burst into a million pieces.

After the pieces vanished, Snow stood up and dusted her hands on the side of her jeans. She wasn't sure what destroying the letters did, but she felt better. It was as if she burned a scar off her heart. Something was lifted from her and even if it was minicule, Snow felt light.

Her mind raced through her memories. It seemed odd how just a few months ago, she couldn't remember her name, and now...she knew it all. She knew her father, her mother, her life. But something was still puzzling Snow. How would she stop Lucius? There was no way she could just put every attack behind her and ignore his presence.

He has to have a weakness.

Shrugging it off for now, Snow walked back out of her room and crossed the hall. She didn't even attempt to shut the door. As soon as she was standing upright in the fireplace, the floo powder was dropped, and she was on her way to Hogwarts.

"Yes, I can see why this is upsetting you, Remus. But, what I don't understand is why you do not share Miss Rhiannon's affections." Dumbledore couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at his lips. He had been shocked to see Remus's face in his fireplace.

"She's just a girl, Albus. And I appologize again for bothering you. I just didn't know what else to do. I mean, she could be destorying Snape's house right now, and I...I should be there to tell her to stop."

Dumbledore stood up and walked closer to the fire. He put a hand on the mantle and looked into the fire. "Remus, the girl doesn't need a father right now. She needs a friend." Remus sighed. Apparently he had already realized that fact. Albus returned Remus's sigh before knealing on his old knees. "And don't appologize. I'm not busy although, I had just written a letter to Miss Bisbey's parents. Their daughter hexed a mirror and she didn't know that it would bounce back. Apparently the reflection made an insulting comment. Mrs. Pomphrey has a crying girl with a pig snout to deal with now, Lord help her."

Remus smiled this time. "I hope I have been of some help." Dumbledore concluded, standing with a crack of his bones. As soon as he did, Remus' image faded and a mountain of green flames erupted in its place. Seconds later, Snow stepped out. The sight of her saddened face made Dumbledore smile softly. "I was expecting you next."

Snow sipped a cup of tea as Albus offered her more Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. She dipped her fingers into the bag and pulled out a orange colored bean. "I hope it's fruit." She smiled, tipping the bean into her mouth. As soon as it hit her tongue, Snow gagged it out. "Blech! Hot sauce!"

"That's an improvement over mine; wood."

Together, they laughed. Snow took another sip of her tea and smiled to the man sitting in front of her. "I just want to appologize."

"Alright. Everyone already has today. I could do with one more appology." He smiled and crossed his hands over one another. Snow shook his words from her mind and smiled again. "I want to be rid of this curse. And I think I have a way to do that. But, I kinda...want to move OUT of Snape's house first. It was great for him to play host to me for a week, but..."

"He is hard to live with, I agree. Do you not feel safe there anymore?"

"No. The night I was attacked by Lucius..Er- the last time I was- Lucius made a comment to Snape about him always coming to the rescue. So, I think Lucius knows Snape is helping me." She finished her sentence with a sigh before raising her teacup to her lips again. At that moment, Snow widened her eyes. If it weren't for the liquid in her mouth, she would have gasped. How could she have been so stupid?

Of course Lucius has a weakness. She was his weakness. He would never hurt her, _intentionally_. She was the bait, the trap, the entire plan. Snow would be his downfall. She finally knew how to stop him.

"Sir, I have to speak with Remus. If he comes by, will you tell him to-"

"He's already came to see me. In fact, I was speaking to him right when you came in. I believe I know where he is. Try Grimmauld Place. Oh, and...nevermind." Snow stood without a second of delay and ran to the fireplace. For once, her stomach didn't lurch with the sudden jerk of the floo network. Her eyes were closed but for a second, she felt happy. She would see Remus again...

With one more jerk, Snow came to a stop in the downstairs fireplace of Grimmauld Place. As soon as she came to a stop, she gasped. Remus was sitting on the couch, his eyes surprised to see her. "I-I didn't expect to see you right here."

"The same for you. Why did you leave Snape Manor?"

"To find you..." Snow stepped off the hearth and bit her bottom lip. "Listen, Remus, I'm sorry. And that is all I'm going to say because I can't think of anything else to..say. So, there was my appology. But, we have to talk about stuff...Like, I have an idea, and I don't want any disagreements from you, alright?" Remus stood up and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket. He had a small fleeting of nervousness to pass through his stomach.

"I won't." He said. He looked down to her face and she smiled up at him. "I need you, when you're a werewolf...to bite me."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up for a second. I have a plan to kill Lucius..or at least stop him from ever coming after me again. If he sees me as...as this monster." Snow looked away, immediately regretting that choice of a word. "As a _werewolf_, then he will...hopefully be afraid. I want to scare him shitless basically .And if he's not, we'll kill him. But, please...I need your participation in this. If you don't do it, then I'm just going to go into the woods under a full moon and wait for someone else to do it."

"You will not." Snow smiled and stood on her tip toes to brush a kiss against his cheek. "And who knows, he'll probably kill me anyway, so you'll have nothing to worry about anymore."

Remus grabbed her wrist and narrowed his eyes onto her face. "Never say that. Lucius will never hurt you more than he already has. He's...dead. We've just signed his death certificate." The playfullness in his tone made Snow smile softly. Everything, for once, felt right. And despite the anxiety Snow felt about the entire plan, she couldn't be more happier.

"Are you sure we can't just trap him and kill him that way?" Remus muttered, pulling the girl into his arms. With her face against his chest, Snow sighed. "Yea, but, I want to be like you."

"No you don't. We can find another way."

Snow nodded her head, opening her eyes. Remus of all people should know how stubborn she was. But, he couldn't fathom the ideas that Snow had running through her mind.

**AN- **I agree with you. Snow was being a nasty little bitch. But, she has more sense than that. And what do you think about the plan? All I can say is...the next few chapters are going to be tough to write, and action-packed. The ending is DRAWING NEAR! The end of this chapter bothers me too...but I couldn't write it any other way. I could NOT let Remus stay mad at her...I'm a weak one for romance. sigh REVIEW!


	18. how stupid can I get?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**I'm an idiot...I left out chapter seven and...I'm so incredibly mad right now. There isn't an option in fanfiction to INSERT a chapter...slaps forehead So, in order for you ALL to get chapter seven...I'm going to EMAIL it to whoever wants it...I'm about to explode I'm so mad at myself. My first intention was to take the story out, and redo it...but I am not losing my reviews...so...whoever wants chapter seven...please tell me and I will email it to you (include your email address also) Thanks for your patience. And thanks for the reviews!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Chapter 18: It's Settled**

Snow stared at the pink light dancing on her ceiling. It was nearly 5:30 in the morning, and the sun was already rising. This wouldn't have been bad if she had even fell asleep the previous night. The entire day was spent arguing with everyone. Them vs. her. She knew what she had to do...And they wouldn't allow it. Remus wouldn't allow it.

That's when she decided to simply take the matters into her own hands. That's right. She would accept that they wouldn't let her become like Remus, and she would play along. But, the full moon was only a day away.

The Order would have to send her to China just to keep her away from that basement door for three days.

Snow blinked her eyes a few times before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. The sun peeked over the trees, spilling more of it's pink and orange light into her room. A ray slid across the floor and over her feet, warming them.

Snow smiled and walked to her dresser drawers to pull some clothes out. She wanted nothing more than to just wear her nightgown all day. But, walking around in just a white T-shirt did not seem right with all the males wandering in and out of the house.

Oh yes, she moved back into Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore hired extra guards to watch for Lucius. He also, however, performed a charm on the house to prevent anyone from apparating.

It had been almost two weeks since she had seen Lucius. It wasn't as if he was not in her nightmares; he was. But, Snow didn't feel him as much as a threat as he used to be. It was as if she knew she would be ok...

"Snow?" She heard a familiar voice call from outside her door. Molly Weasley had been spending extra time around the house again, since Charlie was healed...It was nice to have a mother figure around to see after her.

Snow smiled and turned to the door, even though Molly couldn't see her. "Yes?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if you were up. Tonks and I made a small breakfast, would you like some, dear?"

"Yes, thanks." She fastened the top button of her blue jeans and slipped her feet into a pair of tennis shoes.

Snow frowned. It was mean to be plotting something as horrible as this when everyone around her thought she was fine. But, they didn't understand! She felt that deep down, they all knew what she was going to do. 'If that were so, then wouldn't they stop me?' Snow shook the thought from her head and continued out the door.

The hallway was still dim. Still, Snow could see Remus walking toward her. "You're up early." He mumbled, running a hand through his messy, brown hair. Snow smiled. "Good morning to you too."

"Sorry, you're just usually in bed still by the afternoon." Remus grinned and wrapped his arm around Snow's shoulder. She playfully slapped him in the stomach.

"Breakfast smells good."

"That means Tonks didn't cook." Remus joked, as they decended the stairs. The swinging kitchen door opened wide, letting the two get a view of a green haired girl stumbling out. She had on a white chefs hat and it looked as though flour was stained onto her black shirt. "Oh! Hello...Whoa, you two didn't come from the same room did you? Remus, you dog." Tonks gave a wink before passing them to head to the bathroom.

"Must she always think that?"

"We do find ourselves in odd predicaments like that, you know." Before Remus could smile at the girl at his side, the front door opened and a group of red-haired Weasley's strolled in. "'Allo!" Fred and George said simultaneously. They shrugged their parkas off and hung them on the coat racks. Following them, was Ron, and his father Arthur. "Good morning." The older man said, passing Remus and Snow to head into the kitchen. Ron, the last, and slowest to pass by them, mumbled something incoherent.

Snow smiled, shook her head, and walked into the kitchen to greet Molly. "Fred! Stop teasing your brother." George and Fred both looked incredulously at their mother. Apparently, Ron had done something stupid.

"He gets dumped by his first, and probably, only girlfriend, and you expect us _not_ to comment?" Fred started, looking at his father while shaking his head.

"Do you even know who we are?"

"Sod off!" Ron finished, making Snow drop her smile. He didn't look as though he was in the mood to take any crap from his brothers. Hermione and Ron always seemed like a great couple. Snow put her hand on Ron's and smiled. "It's ok, don't listen to them." She spoke in his ear as Remus strolled into the kitchen. "Took you long enough." She teased, pulling him down in the seat beside her.

She could see him tense as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Snow, how are you?" Arthur spoke, cutting into a piece of sausage with his knife. "Fine, sir. Just a bit sleepy."

"Yes, we all are these days. The Daily Prophet has done a report on the DeathEaters that are still remaining...They say they're trying to find a new leader. Guess who the papers say they want...Yup, good ole Malfoy. The time is coming to find this lunatic." Snow stared at the plate that Molly placed before her.

Would Lucius find her faster if he were to join back with his followers? 'More than likely...'

Snow picked up her fork and pushed a pile of eggs around, occasionally sticking some to her mouth to eat. Her stomach was too tight with anxiety to fill with food. Her whole body seemed to be pinched with the anxiety...She knew what she had to do...

"I'm going to go lay down." She said, pushing her plate away. "Are you feeling ok?" Molly asked, reaching over the table to press her hand against Snow's forehead. The frown on the older woman's face made Snow realize that she probably did have a fever.

"You feel warm...Do you need some tea? Maybe a draught to help you sleep?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She stood up, pushing her chair with the bed of her knees. The wooden legs made a horrible screeching sound as it scratched the floor. Remus tensed at the sound and watched as the girl fled out of the room. With a sweep of his eyes, Remus discovered that everyone was staring at him expectantly.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked away from the younger man. This said everything Remus needed to hear.

With a sigh, he pushed his plate away, thanked Molly for the breakfast, and exited the kitchen.

He put his ear to the door and held his breath. She was crying. Remus made an attempt to sigh, but caught himself. Instead, he lifted his hand and lightly tapped on the door. A shuffle of papers made it clear to Remus that she just hid something. From the sound of it, the papers scraped against the floor.

Snow sniffed three times before twisting the doorknob slowly. She cracked it open just a bit and peeked out. Her eyes met Remus' and he smiled. "May I come in?"

"Uh..." She hesitated, looking back at whatever was in her room.

"Just a second." Without another word, Snow slammed the door shut in his face and went back in. Remus smiled and heard her curse under her breath about the mess she had made. 'Teenagers--' Remus' smile faded from his lips as he caught his mess-up. No matter how much he said it to himself, he could never accept the fact that she wasn't the 17 year old girl he first met...

Before he could sigh, Snow wrenched the door open again and smiled. Despite her happy exterior, her green eyes were lined by red puffy skin, and her cheeks were blotchy.

They walked into the room without talking, and Snow closed the door behind them. "So." She started, looking around the floor nervously. Remus followed her gaze, but saw nothing. What was she hiding?

"I wanted to see if you were alright...You left pretty...quickly. Snow, are you ok?"

She made an attempt to nod, but it stopped short as she kept her head ducked. Remus was startled for a moment, thinking she had fainted or dozed off. But, her shoulders shook gently and he discovered that she was crying.

Instantly, Remus wrapped his arms around the girls shoulders, hugging her close to his chest. "What is it? Please, tell me..."

Snow shook her head and heaved a sob. "I want him dead, Remus. There's no Azkaban for him...He has to die." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder, but he heard her loud and clear. Apparently, she was speaking of Lucius.

Remus ran his hand over her hair and kissed her gently on her temple. Just seeing her in tears made him want to throttle Lucius with his bare hands.

"What brought this on? Other than the obvious reasons."

"I...was just thinking...Promise me you won't-ya know-leave me." Snow bit down on her bottom lip and averted her eyes to the ground.

Remus was a bit taken back by her words. She didn't _actually _think he'd abandon her....did she? With a sigh, Remus held the girl at arms length and looked over her tear-streaked face. He traced a tears path down her jaw with his thumb before he smiled. "I would never do that...I-" He paused. The back of his throat tightened like a vice on the words he wanted to say. He couldn't do it...Not now..

"I would never ever hurt you in anyway." He settled on this instead. She didn't seem to notice his sudden lack of ability to form three simple words. But, in her eyes, Remus definately saw something. She knew what he was going to say, though doubt clouded the fantasy of his love.

"Thank you." She said in a hoarse whispered voice. Remus grinned and was on the verge of asking what she was thankful about, but he did not get a chance.

Snow stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his gently. The small gesture send a tidal wave of emotions soaring through his body, starting at his lips and numbing every inch on the way down.

And he couldn't contain himself...He kissed back.

**AN- Sorry for the lack of updates...There was a death in the family and I couldn't find time to write this properly...I still feel like I could have done a better job...But it was a difficult chapter to write without giving too many details, and without leaving something out. If you're wondering where I'm going...stay tuned for the next chapter...It's a whopper! whipes sweat off foreheadThank you for your enthusiasm toward this story!!!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Chapter 19: Going Through.**

Snow woke up with a tired yawn. Just like the days previous to this one, the morning sunlight was beginning to pour in through the window. Hues of red and orange danced across the hardwood floor as the trees blew back and forth in the wind. Snow smiled and stretched her arms over her head, hitting something very warm as she did so.

Her movement froze and she stared straight ahead. In addition to her feet sticking out from under the tangled blankets, there was another pair. The feet stretched into legs, and the legs turned into a waist. The covers ended here and Snow could see the top of a stomach, all the way up until she saw Remus' face. The sight made her slap her hands over her mouth and slide back into the headboard.

She definately did not remember sleeping with him. However, there was a kiss yesterday and a definate cuddling before a nap, but not anything that drastic.

Slowly, Snow lowered her hands from her mouth and placed them on Remus' chest to make sure what she was seeing was real and concrete. Under her hadns, Remus' body was as solid as could be. She then grasped a chunk of his skin and pinched it in her fingers. Remus sat up with a howl and slapped her hand away.

"Ow! Bloody hell...That's not the way I like to wake up."

"You do realize we slept all day yesterday...and all night. And besides, I thought I was dreaming so I pinched you." She grinned and pulled her legs up so they were beneath her. Remus sat up himself, still rubbing the spot on his chest where she had pinched.

"You're suppose to pinch yourself."

"I didn't want to get hurt."

"Oh, I see. Better me than you, eh?" He narrowed his eyes playfully before grabbing her by the wrists. Snow yelped loudly as wriggling fingers sped down and back up her sides at an amazing speed.

Her eyes were shut with tears squeezing out of the corners. "Re-e-emus! Pleeaase! I c-can't breathe!"

"Aw, so sad."

He continued tickling her, moving one hand to her knee to squeeze it gently. Snow squeeled louder this time and reached down to wrench his hand away. At that time, a loud stampede of footsteps came bustling down the hallway, burst open Snow's door, and half the Weasley clan stood in their room.

"Dear GOD, Snow! We thought you were being hurt!" Molly breathed, clutching her chest with both hands.

Fred and George, who seemed to be around alot lately, took one look at Snow and broke out into a fit of laughter. "Mum thought Lucius was here!" George started, slapping his thigh with his hand.

"And all this time! You and Remus were snogging."

"WE WERE NOT!" Snow jumped out from under Remus' body and stood to shove Fred and George out into the hallway. They stumbled over the threshold but didn't stop their laughter. Molly sighed and followed the boys into the hallway. "If you two have been in here all this time, I think you both need a bit of fresh air." She wagged her finger into the face of the younger girl. Snow nodded and shut the door behind the red-haired woman.

"You would think that we could get at least _some_ privacy around here."

"She was right, though. We do need fresh air. Care for a morning walk?" Snow shook her head and pulled on a pair of blue jeans over her shorts. "You can go...I'm gonna...do stuff here."

Remus nodded and walked out of the room, shutting it with a click behind him. Snow reached over and locked it tightly, before lowering herself onto her knees. As she pulled up the white sheet on her mattress to expose the floor under the bed, she reached in to pull out a small tan box. The lid was torn and the long sides were nearly caving in. She handled it gingerly and set it on top of the bed before sorting through the newspaper clippings.

The first was of the crime scene of her mothers death. The ministry workers were moving around, covering the scene with crime-scene tape. The next clipping she pulled out was of her... Snow glanced at the headline for the millionth time, letting a wave of shivers pass down her spine. 'Girl Still Missing From September Attack.'

All that time she was gone, no one thought to ask her father.

Snow felt her mouth turn down into a frown as her eyes hardened. As she let the clipping flutter back into the box, Snow looked up at the Witch Weekly Calendar hanging above her nightstand. A small symbol at the bottom of the date box told that tonight was the first of a full moon. Having a bit of sense, she decided to go through with her plan on the first day of the full moon. Nothing could stand in her way, she was sure.

Even if Dumbledore himself put unbreakable chains across the basement door, Snow was positive she would find a way to Remus. Nothing would stop her.

As soon as the box was back under her bed, Snow skipped out into the hallway and down the stairs. Fred and George were kissing their mother goodbye as soon as Snow reached the bottom step. She heard the door close with a loud click before Molly met her in the hallway between the kitchen and the den. "Oh, you're up! Now, dear, you mustn't let anything those two boys say get to you. They just want to see you get angry. But, I have to go make their beds...I'm afraid they aren't the tidiest bunch of boys I could ask for..." Molly trailed off as she reached the stairs. As she made her way up, Snow glanced casually at the basement door.

However, she didn't have time to stare long. A loud rap at the door cause her to spin around to see who it was. A black figure stood out on the opposite side of the glass pane in the door. Severus was here!

Snow grinned and glided across the hallway floor to jerk the door open. As soon as Severus saw her, he scowled. "Without any ignorant comments, I would appreciate it if you got Remus for me."

"He's gone, but if you've got his potion, I'm sure I could take it to him!" Snow reached forward to snatch the blue bottle out of his curled fingers. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Snow slammed the door in his face. She didn't have time to argue with him.

Rushing into the kitchen, she uncorked the bottle and poured nearly half of it down the drain, replacing it with water. After drying the glass off, Snow set it on the table and smiled. It seemed mean, but she knew it had to be done. This made her smile...

Molly checked her watch and smiled at Snow. "It's nearly midnight, dear. Are you sure you'll be alright in here if I go to sleep?" The woman stood and set the magazine she had been reading down on the edge of the coffee table. Snow raised her head from her book and smiled sweetly.

"Yea, I'm probably going to read one more chapter before I head on up. Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight, dear."

Snow sat where she was, waiting patiantly as Molly's footsteps sounded farther and farther away. As soon as they were not even existant anymore, Snow stood and snuck to the bottom of the stairs, lifting her head and straining her ears to hear. Silence was all she was answered with.

She backed away from the stairs and peeked around to look at the basement door. With a deep breath, Snow felt in her back pocket for her wand and nodded as she felt it.

Just in case, she reminded herself.

Snow took the first step slowly, moving her other foot a bit quicker. She repeated this process until she was in front of the dark basement door. Remus had taken the potion, but she was sure the water had effected it's affects. For starters, he could be normal, as if he had taken the potion the right way....or he could be more savage.

Whatever the case may be, she reached for the knob and twisted it. Upon doing so, a loud creek sounded through the hallway. Remus surely heard that.

As if answering her, a low growl sounded from far into the basement. Snow shut her eyes and opened the door the rest of the way, taking a few steps in before shutting the door behind her. 'This is it..' It was almost as if she was excited to be going through with it.

"Remus-" She was cut off by the image of a werewolf at the foot of the stairs, growling violently at her. She couldn't tell if he knew her to be Snow, or dinner. But, whatever he was saying, she knew he meant business.

"Listen, Remus, I'm sorry...I just want to tell you don't worry. I-" Snow took another step down the dimly lit staircase. Her hands, shaking violently, tried to get a grip on the railing. It felt as if the entire house would vibrate if she touched any part of it. "I know what I have to do." This time, she stopped completely in her trek toward the werewolf.

Her heart was beating furiously beneath her chest, and she knew that if she didn't do this now, she would never get to again. "Remus, I love you." And with that, the terrified young woman turned on her heel and ran out the basement door. She didn't even bother to close it behind her.

With her eyes stinging with tears, she ripped open the front door and ran out into the bitter cold night. The wind stung her eyes, her skin, any part of her body that was exposed to it.

As her sneakers made soft thuds on the pavement as she ran, Snow didn't even attempt to hold back her tears. She knew they would be for nothing, but it was better to get them out now. When she would find him, she couldn't show any sign of weakness...She knew she had to rid herself of this nightmare....

**AN- How's that chapter? Sorry for the lack of updates. Midterms killed me! gags If you're wondering where I'm going...stay tuned for the next chapters...The end is near! whipes sweat off foreheadThank you for your enthusiasm toward this story!!!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Chapter 20: Hell**

It was daylight now. The sun was burning high in the sky, heating the cold wind that tore through Snow's hair. She blinked as she looked over the familiar yard. The grass, now overgrown, was wet with dew. Nothing looked the same.

The windows in the old house were shattered from kids throwing rocks through them. There were spiderwebs in the corners of the porch, and the swing had been broken in two, laying on the floor.

Snow felt a chill spread through her body, but she kept walking up the path.

The door was closed and locked when she approached it. Taking a step back, Snow slammed her foot into the door and it burst open. The impact echoed through the dark, empty house. Dust and cobwebs were the only thing she could see.

However, as Snow took a step into the house, she caught sight of the hallway. There pictures lining the walls of herself. Baby pictures clashed with pictures of a teen-age girl with long black hair.

She traced her fingers over the glass surface and the dust was cleared away. There were no pictures of her parents.

As she continued down the hallway, she poked her head in random doorways, remembering exactly the way they were. She could see her parents sitting in the living room, reading, talking, being happy. Snow remembered the exact day they moved in. She knew the day she started school, and the day her father told her of a great power.

He told her she would become powerful too. He was porbably dead by now. What a great power...

Snow rolled her eyes and walked out the back door to see the lake. It was green and the banks were over grown with weeds.

"Still feels like that day. Wish it was..." Snow walked down the slope of the hill, feeling an odd tingling sensation in her chest. She was being watched. Her lips curled into a sneer. She wasn't planning on doing this now. But, if Lucius wanted it to be this way, then she couldn't argue.

Snow turned on her heel just in time to see the wicked, pale face of Lucius Malfoy. "Hello, love." Just as he spoke, he raised his hand and slammed the back of it across her face. Snow fell to the wet ground a moment later, unconcious.

Snow sat up and looked around her surroundings. She was in her old house. The sun was high in the sky now and the clock on the wall in front of her struck four times. Her eyes blurred for a second until her vision cleared. The room was dim.

Snow tried to reach up and wipe the hair from her eyes, but her wrist was caught halfway by a chain wrapped around her thin arm. In disbelief, she tugged a few times with both arms and sat up straight. Her legs sprawled before her were also chained down.

With a ragged breath, Snow looked all around her. She was in her parents bedroom.

But where was Lucius?

As long as he wasn't here, Snow decided that she would try to get help the only way she could. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Her throat ached to scream, but she continued until she had no more energy. Only ten minutes had passed since she woke up. More than half of that time was spent screaming. "PLEASE!"

"Of course no one can here me. I'm in the middle of no where, with a lunatic...and away from the one place I was safe. Why do I always screw up?" She lifted her leg as high as it would go and kicked the bed post. With a moan and a creak, the bed gave way and the mattress collapsed to the ground. Dust flew up in a cloud around the girl and she sneezed in return.

But, the mattress had broken the bed railing, snapping them in to. Snow sat up and lifted her lips in a smile. The chains slipped off the bed railing easily and she was able to reach her legs. These were harder to free. The chains were cutting into her flesh and with each twist she moved them, they were wounded further. Finally, by taking off her shoes and allowing the metal to cut into her ankle, she was freed.

The chains at her wrist dangled on the ground as she put her shoes on. She still didn't have the key to the cuffs, but she now had her wand, which had been laying on the ground near the closet. "Alohomora!" She spoke, but the cuffs merely ratteled and stayed put. "Damnit." Snow slipped her wand in her back pocket and poked her head out of the doorway.

There was no one there. The house was quiet. With every step Snow took toward the door, a loose floorboard would creak angrily and echo in the hallways.

Each time, she would squeeze her eyes shut and listen for any movement. None answered back to her, and she continued out the door.

Once she was on the porch, Snow let out a sigh of relief. However, it was too quick. From beside her, Lucius was waiting, a sneer on his face. "Did you actually think it would be that easy?"

Snow jumped with a gasp, but quickly regained her sense. "Yes, I did. I don't expect much from someone like you."

"And I wouldn't expect you to." She narrowed her eyes and took a step back, wincing as the pain in her ankles increased. "You were unconscious for almost two days. It was so hard to wait for you to wake up..." His words sent a flicker of hate to erupt in her belly. Of all the low things he could sink to, he decided to rape her in her sleep?

Snow reached behind her and wipped out her wand. "I hate you. Do you think I'm going to think any more of you after all of this? You killed my MOTHER! You nearly killed me! You're so disgusting that Satan himself gets the basis of his ideas from YOU!" Lucius reached up and clutched the ears on either side of his head. He shook his head violently and whispered for her to shut up.

"NO, I won't shut up!"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, bounding toward her with his arms outstretched. Snow widened her eyes and turned to run. She held the chains along with her wand, in her hands tightly and bounded down the hill to the lake. If she could make it across, she could hide in the woods on the other side. She could never lose him at this rate.

"You can't hide from me, my love!" Lucius yelled, maniacally as he chased her. Snow didn't glance back for one second. She raced toward the one place she could remember most. A small section of the land stretched out past the water, high enough to dive off of. But, with all the weeds and straw, it was difficult for her to find it.

With a deep breath, Snow picked a spot, ran to the ledge and dove off. The impact from hitting the water made her gasp. She sucked in a mouthful of water as a result. Her lungs ached but she swam to the surface as hard as she could and once she was there, Snow made no attempt to glance back to see if Lucius followed.

A second splash behind her answered her questioning mind. She coughed violently and kicked her way through the freezing water. While her mind told her to run, a second opinion demanded that she stayed to fight. She knew she could kill him; every fiber of her existance was based on his death as of now. But she couldn't face him knowing there was a 50/50 chance that he'd kill her instead.

However, before she could come to a decision, a hand wrapped around her ankle from behind. Snow screamed as she was drug under water.

Her foot kicked the hand away and in a matter of seconds, the girl was back at the surface, fighting her way toward the shore. It was only a matter of 20 feet that came between her and drowning.

Her arms were aching and weak. Her swimming slowed and she could hear Lucius gaining on her. Snow looked up at the shore as her eyelids slid half-way shut. Standing on the sand was Remus. He was just standing there, watching her as she fought for her life.

No. He was her life and that was why she was trying to get there. She would be safe once there, she was always safe as long as Remus held her.

With a deep breath, Snow picked her arms up and she swam faster, kicking harder and pushing herself further. Remus still stood on the shore, but was now holding on hand out to her. She was so close, only a foot away. And then she took his hand and he helped her onto the shore. Her soaked shoes gathered sand and Snow turned to stretch her wand toward the advancing Lucius.

As he trudged up the shallow water, Snow could hear him take in each loud, gasping breath. Her own matched his and for nearly five minutes, they stood ten feet apart in the same position. Then, with a sigh, Lucius raised his arms up in defeat.

"You've won this battle."

"What battle?..." Snow took a deep breath and shook away the black that wanted to consume her mind. "This is the end."

"You won't kill me."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

Lucius snickered and turned around where his back was to the girl now. "Turn around." She demanded through clenched teeth.

"Are you willing to find me?" Without waiting for an answer, Lucius dove into the water, causing the water to become rippled with waves. Snow gasped for a breath, it ached her lungs that were nearly filled with water. Tears stung her eyes and she collapsed on her knees in the sand. Her wand was still held tightly in her fingers, waiting for him to surface.

Nothing came. Not even his dead, drowned body came floating to the surface. Snow knew he wouldn't let himself die so easily.

**AN- How's that chapter? Sorry for the lack of updates. If you're wondering where I'm going...stay tuned for the next chapters...The end is near! whipes sweat off foreheadThank you for your enthusiasm toward this story!!! Thanks to all my reviews!**


	22. Hiatus!

This story is not going to be updated until December 16th or later. Finals are coming up and I do not have time to update until then. But I promise that after I'm off for Christmas Break, I'll get back to writing. Thanks for keeping up and reviewing!


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Chapter 21: The Ministers Decision**

Four days had passed since Snow had gone missing. The Order was in an uproar. Search parties were assembled and sent out to find her, but nothing has worked. The Order of the Phoenix would not lose hope...

Except for one man. Remus Lupin did nothing but lie in the same position, staring at the ceiling in those days. Hardly anyone noticed anyhow. Five members were searching the wizarding world while other were in London.

No one hardly stopped by Gimmauld Place to check.

That is, until Snape burst through the door on Saturday, the fourth day. His intrusion made the few members in the house jump. "Severus, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked, standing to her feet and knocking a cup of milk over as she did so.

The dark man didn't even answer. He stormed through the hallway, up the stairs and stopped in front of Snow's bedroom door. His fist pounded rapidly on the surface. No answer met him.

He beat on the wood harder and tried the knob. It was locked. "Lupin, open the damn door!" Whipping out his wand, Severus pointed it to the lock and muttered 'Alohomora'. The knob twisted and he threw the door back.

As soon as his eyes landed on Remus, he rolled them and walked to the bed where the man lay. "I never thought you were the moping type. Why don't you stop wallowing in your self-pity, get your arse out of that bed, and help find the stupid girl." As soon as the words left his mouth, Remus was on his feet, sticking the end of his wand to Severus' throat.

Snape smirked and knocked the latter mans hand out of the way. "I knew that would make you move."

"What do you want?" Lupin growled, dropping his hand but not putting his wand away just yet.

"I came to give you the announcement that the Minister of Magic will be making his way over here in no more than one hour...He wants to put his two cents in. God knows we don't need him causing more panic." Severus sneered and looked around the bedroom. He crossed his arms over his chest and returned his gaze back to Lupin.

Remus gave a tired sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. After Snape didn't leave, he looked back up at him. "Is that all, Severus?"

"No. I made the mistake of thinking you were smart enough to check the girls room for any type of information on her where abouts. However, you are not that-"

"Save the insults for later. I have checked...all I've found were newspaper clippings about her disappearance. She and I got them from the attic." Remus lifted his hand casually to the desk littered with wrinkled paper and quills. The darker man stalked to the desk and picked up the closest clipping. After seeing nothing but what he already knew, Snape dropped it.

"Might I suggest that you straighten yourself up? The Minister already has reason to...suspect you, you being a werewolf and all--"

"Please."

Severus turned to peer at Remus. He had his hands on his face, muffling his voice so that the word please sounded like something completely different. But, despite this, Severus understood the word. With a deep sigh, he walked to the bed and looked down at the man.

However, they didn't stay on Remus long. Snape let his eyes flutter to the bottom of the bed. Peeking out from under the faded, white bed skirt was a box. The corners were tore and a tuft of papers were sticking out.

Severus knealt down and snatched the box from its hiding place. He peeled the lid off and raised an eyebrow. Journal letters lay randomly around the box's inside along with letters Snow has written to Remus, herself, and others.

Obviously, she was waiting for someone to find this.

Tossing the lid to the floor, Severus pulled up a sheet. The corners were folding and a stain was in the bottom left-hand corner as if something had been spilled. The top line held the words 'What I can Do'

"Lupin."

"Hmm?"

"Look. Up." Snape said forcefully.

Remus jerked his head up and snatched the box from Snape's fingers. He pulled it to his chest and sifted through the papers. "Not that, you dimwit. This." Snape forced the paper from his hand to Remus'. He took it and read over it.

His eyes widened and narrowed as they moved down the page. "This...This is what she's done? We have to go. We have to go now!" Remus slung the box away from him and stood to his feet. He folded the paper into a small enough square to fit in his pocket before he fled into the hallway. "Wait. The Minister will be expecting to see you here. If you're not, then he's going to think you've taken it into your own hands. He's not happy about this, Lupin."

"I do not care what he thinks--"

Before he could finish, the front door creaked open and a cheerful voice echoed through the empty halls. The minister had arrived...

Lupin rushed down the stairs with Snape following close behind him. The pounding of his footsteps seemed as loud as an elephant running through the hallway. "Ah," The Minister started, looking at Remus over the top of his glasses. "We can get started." He pointed toward the den and Remus followed the man.

Once there, the Minister looked at the dust covered couch and clapped his hands together. "As you may know, the Ministry is doing all they can to help stop this little game of cat and mouse--"

Remus scoffed and sat back in the chair he lowered himself into. Snape, Fudge, and Tonks looked his way. The only woman in the room looked away and cleared her throat. "I'll make some coffee."

Fudge seated himself on the edge of the couch cushion, careful not to stir up much dust. His plan failed as a cloud of particles soared into the air. Snape sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the conversation to restart.

"As I was saying, the Ministry is doing all they can to stop Lucius Malfoy. We've met with Dumbledore time and time again about this very matter, and yet, the girl has once again taken it into her own hands to stop. Now, I don't know if anyone every told the girl this but...But I am afraid that if she does accomplish...what she's probably set out to do, then her punishment will be worse than Malfoy's." Lupin sat up, turning his head from the window toward the Minister. His lips parted slightly as Tonks strolled back in, a shaking tray in her hands.

"Here you go, Minister."

Fudge nodded and took a steaming cup from the tray before she set it on the coffee table. Neither Lupin nor Snape made a move toward the cups. "What do you mean?" Remus asked, his face taking on a darker, more harmful appearance.

The Minister sipped the coffee before sighing loudly. "I mean to say that...that if the girl does murder Lucius, she could be sentenced to a time in Azkaban."

"WHAT?!" Remus was on his feet, posed and ready to attack if needed.

"Minister?" Tonks choked on her coffee, showing Fudge a pair of wide green eyes. He looked away and stood quickly. "It isn't my decision! The council met and they feel that...that it would set a bad example for everyone if we allowed her to just kill the man herself and get away with it. You've got to understand my position here."

Remus rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder into Snape, making him stumble back a step. Before Lupin could make it into the hallway, he turned and glared hard at the Minister. "Oh, I understand perfectly your position! All you care about is what the public will think of _you_ when this is all over with. Why not act like a person for one minute and stop being a politician! Lucius is going to kill Snow...Since the Ministry will not do anything other than keep an eye out for him, I don't think it's appropriate to sit around! Which is why, I will not stand here and listen to you tell me that a defensless woman is going to be trialed for a murder that has been LONG over-due!" And before Snape, Tonks, or even Fudge could say anything in return, the front door was slamming with an echoing bang.

**AN- Ok...I know this chapter may not...be...you know..What you expected, but I promise, the next will be either..THE end..or the chapter before it. That is, of course, if I put an epilogue up. Ya'll will have to call that one. I don't really mind putting one up. Anyway, sorry about the hiatus. Finals....sucked. That's all I have to say. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! PLEASE DONT STOP WITH THEM!**


	24. Chapter twenty two

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Note:** This chapter is rated heavy R...that's right! RRR matey...I'm so dumb. ::sad face::

**Chapter 22: Waiting**

The wind shifted, blowing from the north and whipping around Remus. He pulled his coat tighter and stared at the house that stood before him. The black, almost rotting wood looked as though it would cave in at the softest force.

Inside that house, Snow could be laying, waiting for Lucius. And then, in the back of Remus' mind, a tiny voice spoke up. _'Or she could be dead.' _

It made his stomach tighten and his jaw clench just thinking of it. Instead of destroying everything he came in contact with, which was what he wanted to do, he cleared his throat and pressed on down the trail.

The tall grass brushed his thighs and a few seeds attatched themselves to his clothing. As Remus stepped onto the porch, he looked around cautiously, fingering the wand in his coat pocket.

Whatever met him, he was ready. Even if it was the unthinkable that was waiting for him to see....

With a deep breath, Lupin reached out and pushed the door gently. The inside hallway was dark and cobwebs floated from the ceiling. They grazed the top of his head as he walked through. His eyes glanced to the pictures on the walls.

Snow, or Rhiannon, was in nearly everyone of the dusty framed photos. They weren't moving like a magic picture would be. Remus narrowed his eyes and quickened his pace. The soft sound of his shoes on the floor echoed through the silence. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and a familiar scent reached his nose. It was the smell of blood.

With a quickened pulse, Remus glanced in nearly all rooms he passed by. He ducked his head in one, pulled it out and paused. His mouth went dry as he realized where the smell of blood was coming from.

Looking back into the room, he caught sight of a mangled sheet, stained red.

He felt weak. It couldn't be this way, there was no way possible. Remus swallowed hard and took a step into the room, his eyes never moving from the sheet. His foot passed over a loose board in the floor, making it creak loudly. As if that were a cue, Remus felt a pair of arms wrap around him, spinning him around and slamming him to the floor. Before he even landed, his wand was out and poised to hex.

However, he didn't get a chance.

"Oh my God! Remus! I thought...it doesn't matter...What are you doing here?!" Snow dropped to her knees beside the man and ran her hands over his hair and chest. She was acting as if he had just fell a hundred feet, instead of just to the floor.

Remus sat up on his elbows and smiled softly. "Why else would I be here?"

"I mean." Snow smiled, brushing her unwashed hair away from her face. "How'd you find me?" Without words, he pulled out a slip of paper which was all too familiar for Snow. She blushed and sat back on her knees. "I thought I had gotten rid of that."

"Why did you run away? We have most of the Order looking for you, Lucius, or...or anything that has to do with you." Remus sat up this time, trying not to look at the sheet that lay beside the girl. Instead, he gazed in her face as it hardened and she looked to the floor. Her fingernail tapped at a loose splinter in the wood, and before she answered him, the bit gave way and snapped into her finger.

"Damnit...I ran away because..I was tired of waiting for someone else to do what I needed to do on my own. Do you understand that?" She looked up at him now, her eyes searching his. Remus nodded and took her hand in his, examining the splinter that had dug into her flesh. She winced, pulling away from him. "Leave it. It will come out on its own."

"The Minister is going to send you to Azkaban if you kill Lucius." Remus looked back up at her.

"You mean when I kill him...and, they have to catch me to send me to there...ARGH! I said leave it." Snow jerked her hand away, but it was caught a second later.

"Shush. Are you all right? Beside from the bit of splinter in your finger?" Remus glanced up and peered at her through his eyelashes. He saw Snow look away. Her hand gripped the sheet, twisting it into a knot before throwing it across the room. "I suppose. If you call being attacked by a murderous stalker and surviving all right, then yes." Remus' head snapped up and he dropped her finger.

"What?! How...Was it?"

"He caught me..imprisoned me...did only God knows what to me...and then I ran from him. Across the lake, and then...you..and..he swam. That's about it." She blinked and waited until Remus pinched his fingernails around the wood, jerking it out of her skin. Snow winced and jerked her hand away from his, sticking it in her mouth to stop the blood. With a sigh, Remus turned around and slid beside her, resting his back against the nightstand they were in front of.

He motioned toward the discarded material before clearing his throat. Snow simply shrugged. "Like I said...He did only God knows what."

"I should be used to the fact that you've been..."

"Raped." She finished for him. He lifted the corner of his lips and continued.

"But, it isn't fair."

"What's fair got to do with anything? If life were fair...things..well, things wouldn't be like this, that's for damn sure." Snow crossed her ankles over one another and leaned her head back. "If life were fair, I wouldn't be in this house hiding out. I'd be at Hogwarts, teaching...Or, living with you, or being an auror like Ron and Harry. If life were fair, you wouldn't be a werewolf. You wouldn't have to go through pain. But pain is a way of life..It's how we move on..It's how we stay sane. Without pain, there could be no pleasure because...well, there just wouldn't be." Remus snickered and slid his hand over the girl's thigh.

He meant it only to be a friendly gesture. But by doing so, a red flag dropped between them. And suddenly, like a tidal wave, they both realized that they were alone together. Alone in a house, the evening growing darker, and somewhere out in the woods, a man was hunting her...The adrenaline was rushing through their veins as if they'd been rigged with explosives.

Snow tilted her head slightly to the side and put her hand over Remus's. Slowly she slid it farther up. With every inch his hand moved, Remus felt a knot growing deep within his stomach, stretching to his throat so tightly that he could hardly breath.

He leaned over and caught her mouth with his. Snow relaxed into him and pressed her lips harder against his, releasing his hand as it stopped at her hip. Remus spread his hands over her stomach, sliding them around to her hips before he pulled her over him.

Their fingers and hands tangled only momentarily as they struggled to unclasp the belt around Remus's waist. Snow jerked the leather out of the beltloops and threw it across the floor.

Remus sat up a little higher, his fingers fighting the button on her jeans. Snow kissed his neck clawed his shirt off of his body, not even caring where it went after it left her hands. She wrenched hers off too, and soon her jeans were on the floor. They paused for a deep breath. It seemed time slowed down for a moment or two. Snow let her fingers trace a light scar across his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

Shakily, Remus reached his pants and pulled them off, leaving them exposed. Despite however many times Remus has been naked in front of a woman, a slight blush still crept up on his cheeks. "It's ok." Snow breathed, a grin on her face. "I've seen you naked before." And with that, she slid herself over him and bit her bottom lip. Remus's head hit the draw behind him, but he couldn't feel anything but her.

Their fingers entertwined with their palms spread against the latters, pushing against the other. Snow let her hips rock slowly over his, letting her lips seperate as her breath became more ragged. She leaned back and smiled softly as Remus peered at her through his thick eyelashes.

He too began to breath heavier, letting short gasps out. He pulled her hips forward, deepening himself in her even more, making both cry out in pleasure. Snow leaned down and clenched his bottom lip as she felt herslef closing around him. Her throat cracked, making her voice break as well as she screamed against his mouth. The tension that built inside her was being pulled together, wrapping its way around her like a vice.

And with one final, and tiresome, rock of her hips, she broke free. Her voice was loud as she decended back to reality. Remus joined her seconds later, pulling the girl into his arms as she collapsed against his chest. They sat in silence, concentrating solely on their heavy breaths as they tried to settle back into their bodies.

Before Snow could even grin, Remus pulled her away and narrowed his eyes on her face. "When have you seen me naked?"

Her eyes darted to the ceiling as an innocent smile spread across her lips. "Sleep now." Remus chuckled and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist before they fell asleep.

Yet, neither of them saw the pair of silver, hateful eyes glaring at the sweat covered bodies. Lucius' ivory teeth gnashed together as he vowed to kill Rhiannon.

**AN- Well...all I can say is...that was unexpected. I kinda wanted them to be all.._'Oh I love you, I love you too!'_ but...that's no fun. Enjoy! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! PLEASE DONT STOP WITH THEM!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!!!!!**_

**Chapter 23: All She's Waited For**

Snow woke up slowly the next afternoon. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and glanced out the dust-covered window. The sky, from what she could tell, was a dusky purple. As she rose from her pallet on the floor, she found herself to be dressed.

Had Remus dressed her last night? The thought left a small smile on her face. Speaking of the devil, the sandy haired, and very messy-haired, man shuffled through the doorway. Silence fell between them, letting thim smile to each other softly.

There was no need to say anything, they both knew what the other was thinking. However, neither would have had a chance to speak. As if it had sprouted legs, the house trembled as it shifted on its foundation. Snow was thrown forward, slamming her shoulder into the closet door to break her fall. Remus fell to the side also, and reached for the girl.

"What happened?" Snow croaked in a hushed voice. In a shout, a spell was called and the house jerked to the side this time. The couple slammed into each other, knocking them both on the hallway floor. Snow snapped her head to the side to look out the front door. There were only shadows of the house to meet her.

"We have to get out of here!" Remus said, wrenching her up to her feet.

Snow leaned against him and looked down at her body. Her jeans were still on the bedroom floor, along with her wand. "Wait, my wand!" She broke free from Remus and dove into the room. She pulled the garmet up her legs and fingered the wand in her pocket. She blinked as she spun on her heel, hearing the echoing voice behind her.

Remus was no longer there. Nor was the house shaking anymore.

Cautiously, Snow fled to the door way and let her eyes fall on the sight on the floor. A puddle of blood stained the aging carpet while Remus was the cause.

Laying face down, he seemed to have been attacked from the front. Snow circled his feet, her shaking hand covering her lips. She couldn't see his chest rising with his breath. Slowly, she reached down and touched the fabric of his shirt.

"Nothing you can do will save him." Snow flung herself back, slamming her shoulders into the wall behind her. Standing near Remus's shoulders, a dark figure loomed above her. A pair of silver eyes pierced hers, making her scream out.

"You did this, Rhiannon." His voice was so low but sounded like a freight train in her ears.

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" In one quick step, Lucius was over the body on the floor. Snow shakily reached into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around her wand. She pointed it into his face and slid up along the wall. "Get away from me." She growled, moving toward the living room. The sliding doors seemed like heaven in her eyes. If she could get out into the open, she could find help for Remus.

But, Lucius could have already killed him by then. If he wasn't dead already.

Snow choked on her sobs and backed into the living room. The upstairs loft was above her, dark and not a safe place to go. But, it seemed the only option.

As if he read her mind, Lucius lunged forward and attempted to stop her, firing a spell as he did so. "Deletrius!!!" He cried, as Snow spoke her own spell. "Incendio!" Their spells hit in the middle, flinging the magic upward. The gold and neon colored streams crashed into the loft's railing. Half of it split in half, falling to the ground in flaming bits. While the other half disentegrated in thin air.

A piece of debris fell, knocking into Lucius' forearm as he brought it to his face to shield his eyes. He howled in pain as Snow regained her composure. "Waddawasi!" She aimed her spell at a half broken chair, catching it in the air as if she had with her hand. With a cry, she flung it toward Lucius, knocking him on his side.

He didn't move, appearing to be knocked out.

Taking the little amount of time she had, Snow raced over the threshold of the hallway and collapsed near Remus. She rolled him over, screaming at what her eyes met. He was slashed across the chest; the wound still pouring blood. Snow pulled at the hem of his shirt and managed to rip a piece off to clean his wound. She pressed the strip of fabric to the wound and raced to the kitchen for water.

She could only carry it in her hands for she could see no bowl or cup handy. Fast enough to run, but slow enough to not slosh the water, she returned to remus and poured the liquid over his skin. She could almost feel the sting as she did so.

Before she could wrap anything around the cut, a hand wound its way through her hair, jerking her back. Lucius reached down and pulled Remus' head up with his hand, revealing a knife in the other. He placed the shining metal to the man's throat but didn't get any farther.

Snow lunged forward and placed her mouth on Lucius' wrist before she bit as hard as she could with her teeth. He gave a cry that sounded alien. As blood rushed over her teeth, Snow faintly saw the man raise his hand in the air. She let go before he could contact with her face and slammed her fist into his instead. The knife fell to the carpet, landing blade down and inches from Remus' face.

She took it and didn't hesitate. The blade slammed into Lucius' chest once before she pulled it out and plunged it back in. As he stumbled on his heels, moving his way across the hallway wall, Snow calmly reached down to pick up his wand. He stared at her, blood pooling in the corner of his thin white lips. The satisfaction of knowing she put it there, made Snow stand straighter while raising the ebony wand in the air.

"Avada Kedavra." She spoke the spell as if it were a word she used daily. There was no regret, no fear to it. There was only absolute hate. Sparking from the wand, a beam of red and silver silk streamed out and slammed into the man's chest. He gave no cry. Snow didn't know if he didn't have time to, or didn't want to show her the satisfaction...but all that matters was he was gone.

As a stream of smoke rose from his body, it collapsed against the kitchen counter and silence filled the room. Snow dropped to her knees and spun around to Remus. He was breathing and he had no more serious injuries that she could tell. As she used the remaining strength to lift the man up, Snow felt odd. All her recent life, this was what she looked forward to.

She kicked the door open and drug Remus out, laying him on the porch. She collapsed on the top step and sighed. This was not how she imagined it would feel like. It was all she's ever waited for...And yet, she felt useless now.

From behind her, Remus moaned. She spun around and put her hand to his forhead. "It's ok, don't try to move. You've been cut pretty badly. Uhm, do you remember anything?" She asked, clearing the hair from his brow. Remus smiled. "I remember seeing you put your pants on....Then something hit the back of my head." He coughed and winced in pain.

She hadn't noticed a wound on the back of his head. Reached around, Snow felt for blood, but found nothing. "He must've knocked you out..."

"Oh no. Did you kill him?" Remus blinked and attempted to sit up. Snow pushed him back down. "Yes."

"Oh God, no! They're going to put you in Azkaban!" She could only guess that he meant the Ministry when he said 'they'. With a shrug, Snow sat back on her heels and smiled. "They have to catch me first. Don't worry, I'm not going to Azkaban. You're going to go to St. Mungos...and...get better."

Remus was quicker than she anticipated him to be. He frowned and reached up to cup her cheek. "Will you find me again?" His voice broke, making tears spill out of Snow's eyes.

She brushed the hand from her face and turned away. "I'll send an owl to Dumbledore and make sure he finds you..."

"Snow."

"You'll be fine, I promise...And everything will be back to normal."

"Rhiannon." It was more of a question, but it made her turn. Remus' eyes were only slightly watering. "I can't stay. There's nothing left for me here. But, you...you already have everything you could ever wish for...except for a job, but that's nothing." Snow ran a hand over her hair, pulling it away from her face. It was wet with sweat and Remus' blood. She smiled softly to the man and bit the inside of her cheek.

Before Remus had a chance to speak, a screech interupted him. Snow lifted her head to see a snowy- grey owl land on the light post in the yard. "That's Snape's." Remus muttered, managing to sit up. He looked up the gravel road and saw a shadowy figure standing. The tall, pointed hat gave them all they needed to know. "I suppose that's my cue." Snow whispered, leaning down to kiss Remus' temple.

"Snow, don't."

She stood and crossed the porch, flicking her eyes up to Dumbledore as she did so. "Albus! Stop her." Remus winced as he struggled to his feet. "Do something!" He shouted, leaning against the porch railing for support. The broken house moaned under the stress. Snow jumped down from the porch and walked up the road. She shrugged her shoulders at the elder as he smiled. "Look, I know I'm wanted for murder now...and if you wanted me to, I'd go to Azkaban...But, I don't feel as though I deserve it."

From behind her, another man spoke. "I guess we can assume that we won't be seeing you anymore?" Snape said, crossing his arms over his chest. Snow smiled and wagged her finger at him. "Assuming makes an ass out of you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the term state that assuming makes an ass out of you _and me_?" Dumbledore asked, smiling softly.

"Mostly Severus." Snow said before she turned on her heel to make her way back down to the porch.

"I hate goodbye's and this is already as cliche as it's going to get." Snow said, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. She made her way to Remus and ran a hand over his shoulder. "I defeated my evil, got the prince, and now I'm going to ride off into the sunset. Alone. I don't want to drag you down. Go get better." Without waiting for his reply, she lifted herself to her tip-toes and kissed him across his lips.

"There she is! Albus, don't just stand there! Help me get the criminal!" Snow spun around and saw the Minister waddeling his way down the path followed by a few guards. No doubt from Azkaban. Snow reached into her pocket, pulled out a strip of paper and placed it in Remus' hands before she apparated away from the scene. The Minister shouted a curse into the air as Remus stared at the space where she had been.

"Blast it all! Well, this is exactly what I need. A bloody murderer on the loose, a dead convict and a round of witnesses from a school with children. Perfect!" The Minister threw his hands in the air as Remus opened the papter in his hands. It was an address scrawled across a piece of aging parchment. Hope rose in his throat. This was where she was. It had to be! He would find her again, after all.

**AN- This...is..not my favorite chapter...I think it's too...wordy. I spent too much time on the goodbye's and it's a complete and utter disgrace. But I've kept you waiting way too long. My appologies. Oh, and sorry for this crummy chapter. Hope you review still. One more chapter, kiddies!**


	26. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snow!**_

**Wow...IT's the end already is it? All I can say is...I almost cried when I finished this story. I love it...and I think it will always be my favorite...If I had not of skipped a chapter. Thank you, thank you, and thank you to infinity...for ALL of your great and wonderful, helpful and inspirational feedback. A special thanks to my best friend, and almost twin, Chrisite...Thanks for always pushing me to finish this. **

**Chapter 24: Fin**

Remus stared at the white curtain that circled his bed. The stark white sheet smelled of antiseptic and it made his nose burn. For a week he's laid in the same hospital bed, been visited by the same doctors, and had the same questions plague his mind. All he wanted was Snow.

Turning his head, Remus looked at the small slip of paper with the address scribbled on it. It was a mystery that he couldn't solve. Well, not in the hospital he couldn't. Just as he sighed, the curtain was slid back and the nurse walked in. Her auburn hair was pulled into a bun and she had a smiling face to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin. How are we feeling today" She pulled a clip-board chart out from under her arm and smiled over the top of it at him. Remus shrugged. "Fine, I suppose. I don't know what I'm still doing here."

"Well, you had some nasty wounds. And I'm pleased to say they've been dressed and you're set for recovery. Now, if I tell you that you're being released, will I see you back here in a few weeks due to carelessness" Her green eyes twinkled with laughter, making Remus smile. It felt odd to have his lips turn up in a genuine smile. He has held a frown since the day that...she left.

The smile faded and he cleared his throat. "Of course not. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself fine."

"I can see that. 32 years of living with Lycanthropy." Her voice dropped in volume as she smiled sincerly. He had to fight himself to keep from rolling his eyes. He didn't care that she knew, he was more miffed that she reminded him of his age.

"So am I allowed to leave" The woman nodded and scribbed something across the clipboard. She left a moment later, leaving him to get dressed. For the time it took to get dressed, Remus didn't care about his wounds, or the fact that everytime he stretched, it felt like they were re-opening. He slipped his feet into his shoes and ran a hand through his unwashed hair.

At the receptionists desk, he signed his release forms and then backed into the elevator. He spoke the address of his home, and the elevator dropped quickly to the lower floors. When the gold doors opened again, he was standing in his own fireplace, looking at the interior of his bedroom.

He didn't even stop to set his things down on the bed. He sped into the bathroom and stripped before diving under a hot, well deserved, and needed shower.

"You're mad, going to look for her." Arthur Weasley sat back in his chair, looking at Remus. "She left. That obviously means she didn't want to stick around."

"Then why did...You can't talk me out of this, Arthur. You know what you would do if it was Molly." The table fell silent. Nearly everyone at the table was a Weasley, save for Harry. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the current situation. Remus dropped his fork and sighed.

Molly reached over and patted his shoulder, smiling softly. "I see nothing wrong with what you're wanting to do. But, I think Arthur is just trying to say, give it some time. She may not..."

"What? Want to see me" Once again, everyone was quiet. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm going to find her." Ginny cleared her throat and pushed the vegetables around on her plate, arranging them into a lop-sided line. "I think it's romantic." She mumbled, looking at her plate intensely. Remus looked at the girl's parents with a 'See? I told you' look about his face.

Tonks pushed open the door and peeked inside, smiling at the group around the table. "Molly, Charlie and I just dropped in to say hello. We're going away for the weekend." Remus lifted his head and forced a smile before looking away. They had a nice relationship and quite frankly, he was jealous. Mrs. Weasley jumped from her seat and sped out the door, followed by Ron, Harry and Ginny. Remus stared at Arthur waiting for his approval.

The red-haired man dropped his napkin on the table and heaved a sigh. "What can I tell you? I don't have authority over you. I just wish you wouldn't." Remus smiled and stood from the table. "I know. Thank you, Arthur."

"Oh, hush." Both men walked out into the hallway. Remus grabbed his coat and leaned over to kiss Molly across the cheek. "Thank you for the lovely dinner." He said, before pulling open the door, giving a wave to everyone, and headed out.

The yellowing paper shook in his trembling hands. He stared down at the numbers as they seemed to dance across the surface. Running a hand over the back of his neck, Remus looked up from the paper and sighed. The house was very small. On either side of the front door and porch, there sat two windows balanced on each side.

It looked like a face. The windows as eyes, the door as a nose and the two stone steps that stretched to the porch were the mouth. It seemed happy, for some reason.

Remus glanced at the picket fence, placing his hand on the gate. It shook under his grasp, making him swing it open wide.

Two weeks had only passed, and he was acting as if he hadn't seen her in years. He wondered if she had changed at all. Would she still smile the same, smell the same? He took in a deep breath, almost as if her scent was permanent in his senses.

Lilacs...

'Stop being stupid, and go in!' He pushed himself through the gate and walked slowly up the stone path. The smell of fresh cut grass hit his senses. As his feet reached the stone steps, Remus didn't even have time to react to the door swinging wide open.

A woman with shoulder length blonde hair was staring at him with her eyes narrowed in confusion. She had a streak of flour on her chin, and he cold tell she had been cooking. An apron was tied around her small waist.

"May I help you" She asked wearily.

"I'm...looking for Snow" Remus asked, his voice cracking as he spoke. He wanted her to be here...He wanted to see her again, to tell her he loved her...But something was persuading him to leave, that she wasn't here. It was doubt, and the fear that he'd never Snow again.

"I'm sorry. There's no one by that name who lives here." The woman said again, appologetically. Remus nodded and turned away, his eyes burning with what he had wanted to avoid.

But, there was the question of why she gave him _this_ address. His heart skipped, but Remus kept walking down the path. His ears rang as if a train was barreling through his head.

She was gone. It had happened. He never told her he loved her...Never said it to her at all. And for all he knew, she could be dead.

'You idiot.' He mumbled, grasping the fence gate to leave. A voice from behind him stopped his movement. "A-are you Remus" The woman asked, taking the two steps down from the porch. Remus whirled around, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I am"

"Oh! For heaven's sake. I would have been in serious trouble if I let you get away. _Rhiannon_ is in here."

Remus' heart leapt ahead of it's beat and he almost skipped up the dirt path to the house. He didn't even take the steps. He landed on the porch and followed the woman into the house, as she whiped her hands against her checkered apron. "She's in the shower. Should be out in a few minutes. Would you like to stay for dinner? Oh, how rude of me. I'm Jean, Rhiannon's aunt. From her mother's side." The woman's eyes brightened, as if she was proud that she wasn't from Snow's father's side of the family. Remus nodded, watching the woman turn to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you too" Jean turned back around and began humming softly as she kneaded the dough of whatever she was planning to cook. Remus could already smell dinner, and he was more than happy to stay.

Just as he started feeling uncomrfortable, and very nervous, he heard a door open and a voice appear in the air. "Jeanie! Did I hear someone out-Oh my God." Snow stepped out of the bedroom and stopped as soon as she caught sight of the man in the living room. Both of their hearts were pounding and Remus all of a sudden looked away.

Snow gripped the towel around her chest tighter and looked quickly to her Aunt in the kitchen. The woman winked softly before smiling back at Remus. "Rhia...Go get dressed! You can't do anything with that towel on."

Snow nodded almost as quick as she said it, turned back to the door and disappeared behind it. Remus felt his heart slow down for a moment. That is, until the girl walked back out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her feet were bare, and Remus noticed her pink toenails.

"Let's...go outside." He nodded as the girl shook her wet hair and lead the way.

Just ouside the door, Snow stopped and gave a soft laugh. "God, I didn't expect you here. I didn't even...I don't know what I expected." Her voice was quiet, and sounded brighter, happier. Relieved.

Remus looked up at her, finally discovering that the long black hair she had weeks ago was cut off at her chin. He blinked and brought his fingers up to touch it. Snow smiled and shruged softly. "Guess I needed a change."

"It's perfect."

"Remus, do you want to stay for...dinner? For ever even! Oh, God" She blushed, making her cheeks turn a scarlett pink. Remus nodded, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. And before she could return it, he pulled back. "I'd _love_ to stay forever."

**AN- Too mushy? I guess it deserved to be mushy...You better be thankfull...I wasn't going to end it this way. She was originaly going to die...But, you can thank Christie (coolest best friend ever!) for making me write it this way! I'm pleased...and hope you will be too. Please review!**


End file.
